Der letzte Krieg beginnt
by Elisabeth-Courtney
Summary: CHAPTER 14 IST DA! Was ist wenn Harry bei dem Versuch seine Eltern zu retten,den größten Krieg in der Geschichte der Zauberei auslößt?Wenn dadurch Freunde sterben, Hermine rebelliert und überhaupt,wenn die gesamte Zaubererwelt droht zusammenzubrechen?
1. Somit beginnt alles

Gehetzt blickte er durch die dichten Zweige. Die Angst entdeckt zu werden...die Angst das somit alles umsonst war...die Angst das sein Vorhaben scheitern würde...das alles durchzog ihn im Moment wie ein kalter Schauer und er traute sich nicht auch nur zu bewegen, ja er versuchte sogar das Atmen sein zu lassen, was trotz alle Bemühungen nicht ging. Was wäre wenn er es nicht schaffte? Wenn er getötet werden würde? Das war sie...die einzige Chance...er würde keine mehr bekommen...er dachte nicht an die Folgen...nicht an das was er damit verändern würde...er hatte ja selber keine Ahnung...Er hatte sowieso nur einen Gedanken: Er würde sie retten! Er würde nicht zulassen das sie hier und jetzt vor seinen Augen sterben würden...

Er hörte ein Atmen das ihn Starr vor Angst werden ließ. Nur seine Augen zuckten wie wild. Er sah ihn...seelenruhig ging er da den Weg entlang, mit erhobenem Zauberstab und einer Kapuze tief über dem Gesicht gezogen. Dieses erscheinen...diese langsamen und ruhigen Schritte, obwohl er in dem Wissen war gleich jemanden zu töten, ließen in Harry eine Wut und einen derartigen Hass ausbrechen, das er am liebsten hinausgesprungen wäre und ihn versucht hätte zu töten. Doch er wusste das er scheitern würde...er war mächtig ja...aber solch eine Kraft die er dafür brauen würde, hätte er jetzt nicht. Das wusste er, da musste er sich selber nichts vormachen...

„Lily! Lily er ist es! Nimm Harry und lauf", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Haus vor ihm dringen...eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimme...ja selbst diesen Satz hatte er schon Dutzende Male gehört...immer wieder musste er diese Schreie hören und sie miterleiden...doch nicht mehr...jetzt oder nie

„_Accio_ ich selber", sagte er ohne Stimme und hoffte nicht gehört worden zu sein. Er schloss die eigen..._Bitte...Bitte...lass es klappen...Bitte_

„Oh nein James! Was passiert hier? JAMES? Halt Harry fest ! Halt ihn fest", hörte er seine Mutter schreien. Im nächsten Moment schlug die Haustür mit einem lauten Knall auf. Harry öffnete wieder seine Augen und er sah wie ein Bündel aus der Tür geflogen kam...genau auf ihn zu..

"Ihr macht es mir ja zu einfach", sagte Voldemort und hob seinen Zauberstab, „ _Avada Kedavra_."Ein grüner Lichtblitz schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und traf das Baby, doch er wurde von einem noch helleren blauen Strahles abgewehrt und schoss auf Voldemort zurück. Die Macht dieser beiden Zauber ließ die gesamte Umgebung erzittern und Harry riss es von den Beinen...ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und es war als würde er nicht auf den Boden kippen, sondern durch ein tiefes Loch fallen...er fiel immer tiefer und er fragte sich wie lange es dauern würde bis zum Aufprall, als er hart aufkam. Es drehte sich alles und ihm war schlecht. Leuchtend öffnete er die Augen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war, doch in dem Gebüsch war er nicht mehr...er stand langsam auf und stützte sich an einen Tisch...

„Was hast du getan?", hörte er jemanden sagen.

Es war nicht mehr als ein flüstern, doch jede einzelne Silbe wurde mit einer Schärfe betont, die Harry aufblicken ließ. Prof. Dumbledore stand am anderen ende des Tisches. Harry hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt...er war kreidebleich...ja sein Gesicht glich fast der Farbe seines Bartes...in seinen sonst so ruhigen blauen Augen spiegelte sich Angst und Entsetzen wieder...


	2. Die Folgen

Ina: Danke für den Hinweis. Hab mir vertippt

Cho: Normalerweise sind meine Chapter nicht soo kurz aber es schien mir für richtig an der Stelle aufzuhören ;-)

Toffee: Ob es dir erste ist weiß ich nicht. Hab zwar noch nichts drüber gelesen aber die Fanfiction Welt ist ja riesig! **gg **Aber schön das sie dir gefällt

Ferderwisch: Somit hat sich die Frage erübrigt

Jetzt erst erkannte Harry wo er war. Er war in der Küche des Hauptquartieres. Von hier aus hatte auch alles begonnen.

Danke für eure Reviews und nun geht's weiter:

„Professor-"

"Komm sofort mit!, unterbrach ihn Dumbledore und ging aus der Küche. Harry folgte ihm. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl im Magen...was ist wenn es gar nicht geklappt hat? Doch wieso sollte dann Dumbledore so wütend sein? Wieso regte er sich überhaupt über das ganze auf? War es nicht normal für jeden das man seine Eltern retten will. Wieso...wieso sollte er eigentlich dann eine Ausnahme sein, wenn er doch eine Möglichkeit fand sie zu retten. Er hatte gesucht...seit er sich das in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, hatte er jede freie Minuten gesucht. Dumbledore führte ihn in das oberste Zimmer. Er setzet sich hinter einen Schreibtisch und betrachtete Harry. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte."Setz dich", forderte ihn Dumbledroe auf und Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Es folgte eine Pause wo keiner von beiden was sagte. Dumbledore betrachtete ihn nur durchdringen und Harry fühlte sich äußerst unwohl und fing an auf seiner Lippe zu kauen und sah weg.

„Du bist dir nicht über die Folgen im klaren", sagte plötzlich Dumbledore und Harry sah ihn wieder an.

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

"Wie? Harry, sag mir wie hast du das gemacht?", fuhr Dumbledore fort. Harry atmete einmal tief durch bevor er begann.  
  
"Ich...nun also letztes Schuljahr...ich habe sehr viel nachgedacht über...über meine Eltern und auch über Sirius...Sirius seinen Tod...Ich wollte sie bloß retten Professor...ich habe es nicht ertragen...diese Schuldgefühle...und auch diese Einsamkeit."

„Wie, Harry? Ich habe dich was gefragt", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich habe die gesamte verbotene Abteilung durchforstet bis ich was fand. Ein Zauber. Er ermöglicht es in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Doch man darf nur so lange die Zeitgrenze überschreiten, bis man ein Ereignis verändert oder ungeschehen gemacht hat. Das wird einem nur einmal gewährt...man hat keine zweite Chance und-"

„Das was zu getan hast, war schwarze Magie", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore scharf, „Du hast mit der Zeit gespielt, Harry. So was ist mehr als gefährlich. Sachen passieren, weil sie es müssen. Und jeder, sogar du, musst es akzeptieren. Wie konntest du nur so etwas abgrundtief dummes tun?"

Die Worte trafen Harry wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, doch er fasste sich schnell und wurde äußerst ärgerlich.

„Was ist daran so dumm das ich 2 Menschen...das ich meine Eltern retten wollte? Ich sehe keinen Fehler in dieser Sache?", sagte Harry und plötzlich fand er sich auf en Beinen. Er wusste nicht wann er aufgestandne war.

„Um sie zu retten hast du Hunderte andere in den Tod geführt!", sagte Dumbeldore und Harry verschlug es den Atem, „Und jetzt setz dich!"

Harry setzte sich langsam und starrte Dumbleodre an, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. Was meinte er damit? Hatte er wirklich andere Menschen dadurch sterben lassen...aber wie sollte er denn das getan haben? Was ist nun der Unterschied für die restliche Zaubererwelt, ob seine Eltern leben oder nicht?

„Durch dieses Ereignis Harry hast du das Schicksal für uns alle verändert", sagte Dumbleodre wieder etwas ruhiger.

„Aber wieso denn? Wieso? Voldemort verlor doch trotz allem seine Kräfte nach dem er mich angegriffen hat...das...das stimmt doch?", sagte er und plötzlich kamen Zweifel in ihm hoch.

„Er wurde zurückgeschlagen ja...aber er hatte noch genügend Kraft...Harry, dein Vater hatte ihm schon zuvor Schaden zugefügt, das hatte ihn geschwächt und es erfordert auch Unmengen von Kraft den Todesfluch dreimal hintereinander einzusetzen und das in so kurzer Zeit. Er war schon geschwächt bevor er zu dir kam. Das hatte ihm dann natürlich den Rest gegeben und sein eigenes Leben hang am goldenen Faden, doch so...Harry dadurch das du in die Zeit vor 17 Jahren gereist bist und damit den Kampf zwischen deinen Eltern und Voldemort verhindert hast, wurde er zwar sehr stark geschwächt...aber nicht stark genug.

In der jetzigen Zeit...ist Voldemort wieder an der Macht. Stärker, als er es je zuvor war."

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Das alles konnte doch nur ein schlechter Witz sein.

"Aber das Zaubereiministerium-"

„Welches Ministerium? Vor zwei Jahren wurde das Gebäude von Todessern gestürmt. Im hier und jetzt ist jeder auf sich selber gestellt."  
  
"Woher wissen Sie das alles? Ich meine...kann sich jeder daran erinnern, das es vorher anders war?", fragte Harry verwirrt.  
  
"Nein...soweit mir bekannt ist kann oder sollte sich keiner an eine andere Zeit erinnern. Ich habe meine eigenen Mittel um solche Veränderungen zu umgehen und beide Versionen der heutigen Zeit zu wissen."

Harry sagte nichts. Er konnte nicht. Das was er gerade zu hören bekam, konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Nein, es durfte nicht sein...er wollte sie doch bloß retten...

„Wieso hast du nicht mit mir darüber geredet?", fragte Dumbledore und nun war seine Stimme die selbe ruhige die sie immer war.

"Aus Angst sie würden es mir ausreden wollen", nuschelte Harry.  
  
"Es ist nicht zu leugnen das Voldemort früher oder später wieder an die Macht kommen würde, doch ohne diesen Vorfall hätten wir mehr Zeit der Vorbereitung gehabt...Nun denn, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Wir können jetzt nur das beste daraus machen.""Und was wäre das?", fragte Harry verzweifelt. Er fühlte sich schlecht...so hatte er sich das ganze nicht vorgestellt...

„Weiterleben und...kämpfen", sagte Dumbeldore und seufzte schwer, „Das wird eine harte Zeit durch die wir jetzt müssen. Du kannst froh sein das du deine Freunde und auch deine Familie an deiner Seite stehen hast."

Harry blickte auf...hatte er gerade richtig gehört?

„Meine Familie?", fragte er tonlos und Dumbeldore nickte, und Harry war es als würde er ihn milde lächeln sehen.

"Professor...ich kenne mich hier überhaupt nicht aus. Wie...wie soll ich in das ganze hineinpassen?", fragte er weiter, doch ohne zu wissen wieso breitete sich ein wohliges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend aus.

„Das kommt alles mit der Zeit. In nur wenigen Tagen wirst du von allem bescheid wissen.", sagte Dumbleodre.

Harry erhob sich und ging langsam ur Tür, doch dann drehte er sich nochmals um."Es...es tut mir Leid", sagte er leise.  
  
"Für so was ist es jetzt zu spät", sagte Dumbeldore und versetzte Harry einen Stich damit, „Aber wir werden das schaffen. Wie gesagt. Früher oder später würde es passieren und nun ist es soweit. Doch ich würde dich um eines bitten: Komm das nächste Mal bitte zu mir, wenn du solche Ideen hast."

Harry nickte und verließ den Raum. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Dann ging er hinunter. Er hatte Angst...Angst davor was ihn erwarten würde, doch er wollte sie nun endlich sehen. Aber er wusste nicht wo er nachsehen sollte. Er entschied sich als erstes in sein und Ron' s Zimmer zu gehen. Als er eintrat fand er Fred, George und Ron gemeinsam am Boden sitzen, mit einem Tablett voller Kekse vor sich.

"Hey Harry, wo warst' n du so lange. Sirius hat dich gesucht", sagte Ron sogleich.

„Sirius?", flüsterte Harry und er konnte nicht glauben was er hörte.

"Ist was mit dir?", fragte Fred stirnrunzelnd."Nein...nein es ist alles in Ordnung: Wo ist er?", sagte Harry etwas verwirrt."Er war gerade eben hier. Ich schätze er ist in der Küche", sagte Ron.

„Ich schau mal runter", meinte Harry und trat hinaus. Man hörte jeden seiner Schritte in der Stille des Hauses wiederhallen. Harry verstand das alles nicht...er wollte glücklich sein, doch er fühlte sich einfach nur mies. Er konnte nicht glauben dass das alles war sein konnte. Er ging in die Küche und tatsächlich...da saß er...Sirius Black, der vor 2 Jahren gestroben war, sß vor ihm und las den Tagespropheten.  
  
"Sirius?", sagte Harry tonlos.

Der angesprochene blickte auf und lächelte Harry an.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Ich soll dir von Lily ausrichten, das du heute Nacht hier schlafen sollst. Es wäre zu gefährlich jetzt nach hause zu apparieren, weil wir nicht wissen ob du umgeleitet werden könntest."

„Wo...wo sind Mum und Dad", fragte Harry sogleich und setzte sich Sirius gegenüber. Am liebsten wäre er zu ihm gegangen du hätte ihn umarmt, doch er wusste dass das irgendwie auffallen würde.

„Deine Mum ist bei euch zu Hause und dein Vater ist mit Arthur unterwegs.", sagte Sirius, „Und du solltest auch bald schlafen gehen. Es ist immerhin schon ein Uhr vorbei."

"Ja ich gehe gleich", sagte Harry. Sirius nickte und beugte sich wieder über den Tagespropheten. Harry saß einfach nur da und sah ihn an. Er wollte noch einen Moment das Gefühl genießen, Sirius vor sich zu sehen. Dan stand er auf, doch bevor er hinausging, drehte er sich noch mal um.  
  
"Es war schön die wiederzusehen Sirius", sagte er und Sirius blickte verblüfft auf.

„Wir sehen uns zwar den ganzen Tag immer wieder...aber okay...Es war auch schon die zu sehen Harry", meinte er lachend.

"Gute Nacht", sagte Harry milde lächelnd und verließ die Küche. Er ging hinauf in sein Zimmer. Ron lag schon im Bett und an dem Schnarchen dass das Zimmer erfüllte, merkte er das er schon tief schlief. Er zog sich schnell um, löschte das Licht und legte sich in sein Bett.

‚_Ich habe es geschafft'_, dachte er_,' Aber um welchen Preis?'_


	3. Wiedersehen und kennen lernen

Liz Black: Ja ich hab deine beiden Reviews dort gelesen und wow...die sind ja echt lang geworden. Hat mich echt gefreut...danke!

Toffe: Schön das sie dir Gefällt.

yavanna: Ich schreib die Chapter ja gerne und wenn ich mir die Reviews ansehe, seh ich auch immer gleich einen Grund sofort weiterzuschreiben und irgendwie geht das dann schon ;-)

Cho: Da kommts auch schon das nächste Kapitel:

Als Harry am nächsten morgen aufwachte erinnerte r sich zuerst gar nicht an das geschehene. Erst als er ein klopfen an der Tür vernahm und Sirius seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte kamen die Erinnerungen so schnell hoch, als würde man eine Kassette vorspulen.  
  
"Guten Morgen Harry. Komme endlich aus den Federn. Deine Mum ist da. Sie meint sie muss mit dir reden", sagte Sirius und schloss die Tür wieder. Seine Mutter war da...schnell sprang er aus dem bett und zog sich an. Dann atmete er tief durch und ging hinunter. Als er in die Küche kam, sah er sich nervös um und erblickte sie...es war wirklich wahr...da saß sie...Lily Potter...seine Muter die er nie kennen gelernt hatte, saß vor ihm...sie hatte schulterlanges, feuerrotes Haar und als sie aufblickte, war es als würde er in seine smaragdgrünen Augen sehen.  
  
"Gute morgen Harry. Auch schon wach? Es ist immerhin fast Mittag", meinte sie tadeln, doch dann lächelte sie. Harry konnte nicht anders, lief zu ihr hin und umarmte sie. Lily fing an zu lachen...Er fühlte wie ihn Freude und auch Geborgenheit durchströmte.

„Kann es sein das du irgendwas brauchst? Sonst kommst du ja nie einfach zu mir her und umarmst mich", sagte sie.

"Ich wäre froh wenn sich meine Söhne auch mal dazu erbarmen würden ihre Mutter zu umarmen", meinte Mrs. Weasley die neben seiner Mutter saß und die er vorher gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Guten Morgen Mrs. Weasley", sagte Harry freundlich...er konnte nicht anders als die ganze Zeit zu lächeln...

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen das du mich Molly nennen sollst", sagte Mrs. Wealsey lächelnd, „Ich mach dir was zum essen."

„Danke...ähh Molly", sagte Harry und setzte sich an ihren Platz als sie sich erhob, „Sirius meinte du musst mit mir sprechen...Mum?"

Doch bevor sie antworten konnte wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen und ein lachendes kleines, rothaariges Mädchen kam hineingelaufen. Sie war von oben bis unten vollgekleckert mit Schokolade und man konnte beinahe nicht mehr erkennen das ihr Kleid sonnengelb war. Als Harry in ihre leuchtend grünen Augen sah, war es ihm als würde er sie kennen.  
  
"Harry", rief sie strahlend und rannte zu ihm. Harry stand verwirrt auf und sie lief ihm in die Arme. Etwas unsicher ging er in die Hocke und umarmte er sie. Sie fing erneut an zu lachen und ließ von ihm ab.  
  
"Lucy was hast du denn nun schon wieder angestellt", meinte Lily seufzend.  
  
"Sirius hat begonnen, Mum", meinte das Mädchen grinsend.  
  
"Was anderes habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Harry ich wollte dir nur sagen das du heute auf deine Schwester aufpassen sollst und mit aufpassen meine ich auch aufpassen. Nicht wie letztes Mal als wir sie dann vor dem Haus fanden, wie sie einem Schmetterling hinter herjagte. Du weißt dass das gefährlich ist wenn sie alleine draußen ist.", sagte sie mahnend.

'Meine Schwester?', wollte Harry sagen, doch im letzten Moment fasste er sich und schluckte die Frage runter...er konnte es nicht fassen...er hatte eine kleine Schwester...

„Tu nicht so als hättest du den Vorfall vergessen", meinte Lily", Sie ist erst acht und nur weil du und Ron unbedingt Zauberschach spielen musstet, hast du nicht auf sie aufgepasst."

„Äh ja tut mir Leid", stammelte Harry, „Ich passe ganz sicher auf sie auf."

„Gut ich muss jetzt los", sagte sie und drückte dem Mädchen namens Lucy einen Kuss auf die Wange, strich Harry durch' s Haar und ging zur Tür, „Bis nachher Molly."

„Bis dann", rief Mrs. Weasley und servierte Harry einen Teller mit zwei belegten Scheiben Brot.

„Wenn du noch mehr willst sag es Harry", meinte sie freundlich.  
  
"Danke", sagte Harry noch immer leicht verwirrt. Lucy krakselte auf einen Stuhl neben Harry und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Und Harry...was machen wir heute?", fragte sie und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Nun ähh was du willst...Lucy", sagte Harry.

„Sirius meinte wir dürften gemeinsam mit ihm hinter das Haus gehen. Darf ich dann wieder mit dir auf deinem Besen fliegen", fragte sie schnell, „Ob bitte Harry...biiiittee!"

„Klar", meinte Harry grinsend...er hatte tatsächlich eine Schwester.

Nachdem Frühstück verließ er die Küche und Lucy pickte wie eine Klette an ihm...nicht das es Harry störte...er genoss ihre Gesellschaft und diese Sorgenlosigkeit die sie ausstrahlte.

Er fand Sirius oben in seinem Zimmer.

"Sirius!", rief Lucy strahlend und hüpfte zu ihm aufs Bett.

„Na...du bist ja noch immer voller Schokolade", sagte er lachend und begann sie zu kitzeln.

„Sirius, Harry sagt er lässt mich mit sich auf dem Besen fliegen", meinte sie und begann freudig auf dem Bett zu hüpfe.

"Ja hat er das gesagt? Nun dann schlag ich vor das wir hinter' s Haus gehen. Euer Dad kommt zu Mittag. Da sollten wir dann wieder im Haus sein.", sagte Sirius und Harry nickte. Zusammen gingen sie hinunter. Harry holte seinen Besen und sie gingen zur Hintertür hinaus. Er ließ Lucy behutsam auf seinen Besen steigen und stieß sich vom Boden ab...es war immer wieder ein befreiendes Gefühl. Er flog hoch in die Luft damit ihn kein Muggel sah und zwischen den Wolken, wo die Sonnenstrahlen durchschienen, schwebte er und sah sich diesen wunderbaren Ausblick an.

„Wow Harry...so hoch waren wir noch nie", meinte Lucy freudig.

„Was...echt?", meinte Harry schockiert, „Ähm...ich glaube wir sollten wieder hinunterfliegen."

„Jetzt schon, noch ganz kurz bitte.", sagte sein flehend. Harry nickte nur und sah sich vorsichtig um. Zu seinem Zauberstab greifen konnte er nicht, da er mit einer Hand Lucy und mit der anderen den Besen hielt.

„So jetzt müssen wir aber hinunter. Wir können so hoch wie das Haus ist fliegen. Sonst könnten uns die Muggel sehen", meinte er.

„Hier gibt es doch keine Muggel", meinte Lucy lachend.  
  
"Was meinst du damit?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd als sie weiter hinunter flogen.

"Mum sagt das die Muggel geflüchtet sind. Schon seit langer Zeit.", meinte Lucy schulterzuckend.

„Aber Mum sagt auch das uns trotzdem keiner sehen darf. Das weißt du ja Harry", fuhr sei fort.

„Und wieso nicht?", fragte er weiter.

"Wegen den bösen Zauberern", sagte Lucy mit ehrfürchtiger Stimme.

Leicht verwirrt landete Harry vorsichtig und Lucy stieg von Besen ab. Als auch er runter von Besen ging, zog sie ihm am Arm zu sich hinunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Aber ich hab keine Angst vor denen Harry", sagte sie, „Weil du da bist."

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte...dieses Mädchen...das er in so kurzer Zeit schon lieb gewonnen hatte, vertraute ihm voll und ganz...wie gerne wäre er mit ihr gemeinsam aufgewachsen und würde sich auch gerne daran erinnern können...

„Kommt ihr? Prongs ist da", meinte Sirius.  
  
"Dad!", rief Lucy freudig und rannte ins Haus. Harry brachte derweil noch den Besen hoch...so jetzt würde er seinen Vater wieder sehen....er ging die Stiegen hinab in die Küche und als er dort ankam, fand er seine Mutter, Mrs. Und Mr. Weasley, Ron, Lupin, einen Hund und eine Hirsch vor.

„Hört auf rumzualbern", meinte Lily zu den beiden Tieren gewandt, „Das Essen ist fertig."

Der Hirsch und der Hund verwandelten sich in Sirius und...Harry konnte es trotz allem kaum glauben...in seinen Vater. Es war als würde er in den Spiegel blicken...sein Vater sah ihn lächelnd an...

Harry lief wie bei seiner Mutter zu ihm und umarmte ihm...es war ihm egal das ihn alle verblüfft anstarrten...er hatte tatsächlich seine Eltern...sie lebten...

„Harry geht's wieder um den neuen Besen? Wie oft soll ich dir noch erklären...wart noch zwei Monate und dann gibt es das neue Modell. Der hat die doppelte Geschwindigkeit von deinem Feuerblitz drauf. Und das lenken ist soll einfach himmlisch sein...man sagt du musst es beinahe nur denken und der Besen geht in die Kurve."

„Ja gut Dad", meinte Harry grinsend. Sie setzten sich alle nun an den Tisch und es gab wie immer wenn Mrs. Weasley kochte, ein herrliches Essen. Es war einfach nur perfekt...Harry konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, ja es war einfach lächerlich daran zu denken, das Voldemort an der Macht war. Bis zum Schluss, dachte Harry vielleicht sei das gar nicht wahr. Es waren gerade alle dabei sich zu erheben, als Lupin das Thema sozusagen ansprach.

"In 10 Minuten fängt die Versammlung des Ordens an.", sagte er."Harry, Ron, diesmal bitte pünktlich sein.", mahnte Lily. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört...

„Wir...wir sind im Orden?", sprach Harry verwirrt, doch bei dem Lärm der hier herrschte weil Sirius in der Gestalt eines Hundes Lucy durch den Raum jagte, hörte nur Ron ihn.

„Auch schön das du nach 2Jahren draufkommst", meinte er lachend, „Wir wär' s wenn wir schon hochgehen. Wir kommen sonst sowieso wieder zu spät.

„Ist...ist okay"; meinte Harry noch immer verwirrt und er und Ron machten sich auf den Weg hinauf in den großen Besprechungssaal und er konnte es erst so richtig glauben als sie ihn betraten...


	4. Die erste Sitzung

Chooo: Na das wirst du ja dann bald erfahren, was mit Hermine los ist )

Zabini: So ganz nebenbei: Danke! ;-) **gg**

Linadell: Es scheint so, aber ob es tatsächlich so ist?

MoonyTatze: Das alles kommt schon noch...und ich glaube wenn Dumbeldore Harry alles auf einmal erzählt hatte, hätte der das nicht so ganz geschnallt. Das braucht nun mal alles seine Zeit.

yavanna unyarima: Eigentlich hatte ich das Anfangs gar nicht vor doch beim schreiben kam mir dann ne Idee Harry ein kleines Geschwisterchen zu geben ;-)

Liz Black. Das kommt alles noch mit der Zeit;-) Wer doch fad wenn ich das alles in einem Chapter runterleiern würde

Der Saal war riesig und hell erleuchtet und die Wände waren voll von Gemälden. In dem Raum stand ein großer, runder Tisch was Harry zuerst noch verwunderte. In der Mitte des Raumes hang ein riesiger und wunderschöner Kronleuchter. Es gab ungefähr hundert Plätze und auf jedem lag ein Stapel weißer Blätter und ein Stift dazu. Harry folgte Ron, da er keine Ahnung hatte was er nun machen sollte. Ron ging durch den Saal und setzet sich auf einen Platz weiter vorne. Er jetzt bemerkte Harry die goldenen Schilder auf den Tischen. Vor Ron seinem Platz stand: _Ronals Weasley. _Gleich neben Ron bemerkte er ein Schildmit seinem Namen: _Harry Potter_. Nervös ließ sich Harry nebenRon aus seinen Stuhl fallen. Nach und nach kamen immer mehr Zauberer und Hexen die sich begrüßten und sich dann auf ihren Platz setzte, ein paar Blätter aus ihren Taschen auspackten und sie durchlasen. Manche Zauberer und Hexen gingen immer wieder zu dem selben Platz, legten ein paar Blätter dorthin und setzten sich dann wieder auf ihen eigenen. Dann kamen Harry seine Eltern, Sirius und auch Ron' s Eltern. Danach waren alle Plätze bis auf einen besetzte und Harry bemerkte das Dumbeldore noch fehlte und der wohl für ihn war. Es war der Platz wo nun ein Stapel Papier lag. Für fast hundert Leute war es ungewöhnlich still. Man hörte nur leises Gemurmel. Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und alle wandten den Kopf um. Dumbeldore betrat lächelnd den Saal, jedoch wirkte er äußerst nachdenklich. Er ging zu seinem Platz und lächelte in die Runde. Alle erhoben sich und Harry tat es ihnen gleich.

"Hallo alle miteinander. Hiermit ist die heutige Sitzung eröffnet. Bitte setzt euch.", sagte er und gemeinsam setzten sich alle. Dumbledore begann die Blätter die auf seinem Platz lagen zu überfliegen. Es folgten ein paar Minuten bis er sprach. Harry rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum und Ron sah ihn verblüfft an sagte jedoch nichts.

„Chris. Was gibt es neues über die beiden Riesen die nach Transford vorgedrungen sind?", fragte Dumbeldore und blickte einen Mann mit einem auffallend roten Hut an. Der Mann erhob sich bevor er sprach. Jeder im Saal widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit ihm.

„Ich war erst gestern dort mit ein paar Auroren. Es wurden sieben Muggel schwer verletzt, aber die Riesen sollen seit drei Tagen nicht mehr aus ihren Höhlen gekommen sein."

"Wie geht es den Muggeln jetzt?", fragte Dumbledore weiter.

„Wir haben ihnen angeboten sie auf unsere Weise zu heilen, doch sie haben abgelehnt. Sie haben zu große Angst. Wir wollten das ganze Dorf evakuieren, aber nur wenige Muggel waren beriet mit uns zu gehen. Die sind nun im Schutzlager."

„Versucht es bitte weiterhin und halte uns auf dem laufenden", sagte Dumbeldore.

"Natürlich", meinte der Mann und setzte sich wieder.

„Jenny. Was ist mit dem Koboldaufstand in Oxford?", fragte Dumbledore und wandte sich einer eher jüngeren Dame zu. Genau wie der andere Mann erhob sie sich bevor sie sprach.

„Fortschritte können wir leider keine sehen. Die Kobolde sehen keinen Grund mehr den Zauberern zu dienen. Sie wollen um ihr eigenes Stück Land kämpfen. Die Muggel dort sind vollkommen aufgelöst und irritiert. Selbst die Zauberer haben keine Ahnung was sie gegen solche Massen anrichten sollen. Wir bräuchten unbedingt Verstärkung."

"Die werdet ihr bekommen. Komm morgen bitte noch mal zu mir und sage mir genau was du brauchst Jenny", sagte Dumbledore. Das ganze ging dann eine Stunde lang so weiter. Es gab auch immer wieder Diskussionen, wo Harry nicht mitredete aber gespannt lauschte. Er war mehr als schockiert von dem was er hörte, doch er versuchte es so gut wie möglich zu versteckend. Doch er glaubte zu wissen das er dabei kläglich versagte. Das ganze irritierte ihn zu tiefst. Er wusste nicht das sie schon so tief im Krieg steckten. Doch dann kam ein Thema zur Sprache was ihn fats mehr als alles andere schockte."Martin und Cameron, wisst ihr was neues über Miss Hermine Granger"fragte Dumbeldore und Harry wäre fast vom Stuhl gekippt. Hermine? Was sole denn mit ihr sein? Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf das er sie heute gar nicht gesehen hatte. Er war heute so überwältigt davon seine Eltern, Sirius und auch Lucy um sich zu haben das er daran gar nicht gedacht hatten. Ein älterer Zauberer und eine Hexe erhoben sich."Wir glauben endlich eine Spur von ihre gefunden zu haben. Näheres liegt bei dir vorne auf deinem Platz Albus. Wir sind uns nicht sicher, doch das war wir herausgefunden haben dürfte nützlich sein.", sagte die Frau ruhig.

„Danke. Ich lese es mir nachher durch. So Leute gibt es noch etwas zu melden?", fragte e rund blickte in die Runde. Manche schüttelten den Kopf andere sahen erwartungsvoll die anderen an.

„Gut dann schließe ich hiermit die Sitzung", sagte er und erhob sich, „ihr erfahrt rechtzeitig wann die nächste ist. Bis dahin. Passt auf euch auf und meldet euch immer wieder. Tut nichts ohne mich vorher davon zu informieren", sagte Dumbledore und Harry war es als hätte er kurz zu ihm herübergeblickt.

Nacheinander erhoben sich alle und nun war es um einiges lauter als vorher. Alle unterhielten sich beim hinausgehen ausgiebig. Las dann nur noch wenige da waren, stupste Ron Harry auf die Schulter.

"Sag mal was ist heute mit dir los?", fragte er als Harry ihn verwirrt ansah.

„Ähm nichts", sagte Harry und erhob sich nun selber. Er wollte Ron fragen was mit Hermine sei, doch er besann sich was besseres.

„Du ich muss kurz zu Dumbledore. Ich komm dann gleich", sagte er.

"Okay ich bin in der Küche bei den anderen"; sagte Ron und verließ den Saal. Harry ging schnell zu Dumbledore der sich gerade mit einem Zauberer unterhielt. Dumbeldore unterbrach sich und blickte Harry an.

„Komm bitte nachher hoch in mein Büro. Ich werde dir dort vieles erklären müssen. Auch was Hermine betrifft", sagte er und Harry nickte biss sich auf die Lippe. Er spürte wie Angst durch seinen Körper kroch. Was war nur geschehen? Wieso war sie nicht hier im Hauptquartier. Unsicher verließ er den Saal und ging zur Küche. In der Küche war es um einiges lauter als sonst. Alle saßen an den Tischen und tranken ein Butterbier oder einen Tee. Es waren auch viele Zauberer und Hexen darunter, die Harry nicht kannte. Er setzte sich ans Tischende zu Sirius und seinem Vater, die wahrscheinlich die einzigen waren, die sich nicht über die heutige Sitzung unterhielten. Sie tranken ein Butterbier und spielten Zaubererschach.

„Harry du warst heute ja so still. Hast dich überhaupt nicht gemeldet und mitgeredet was man tun könnte", meinte James als er einen Bauer von Sirius mit seinem Turm zertrümmerte.

„Ich hab heut mal lieber zugehört", murmelte Harry.

„Was haltet ihr von der Sache mit den Riesen?", fragte Sirius und blickte nachdenklich aufs Schachbrett, „Wieso haben die sich zurückgezogen."

„Ich glaube nicht das sie sich zurückgezogen haben", meinte James und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Becher.

„Ich denke sie haben nur Angst und wissen nicht was sie tun sollen", sagte Harry und war selber darüber überrascht, das er jetzt schon mitredete.

„Angst? Wovor sollte ein Riese denn Angst haben?", fragte Sirius.

„Nun selbst sie können sich nicht entscheiden. Riesen waren schon immer unabhängig von uns Zauberern, oder? Und wenn sie nun aber auf Voldemorts Seite sind kann es da nicht sein das sie sich ausgenutzt fühlen?", fragte er

„Ich weiß nicht so recht", meinte Sirius während sein Läufer James sein Pferd vom Spielfeld schleifte.

„Du könntest Recht haben Harry. Ich hoffe die Sache wird bald geklärt werden. Wir haben auch so genug Probleme am Hals. Diese dummen Muggel. Die wollen einfach nicht begreifen dass wir da sind um ihnen zu helfen. Die machen fast alles nur noch schlimmer.", sagte James kopfschüttelnd. Harry der sich nun an die Sache mit Hermine erinnerte, erhob sich.  
  
"Ich komm später wieder", sagte er.

„Bis dann"; reifen die beiden und er verließ die Küche. Langsam stieg er die Treppen hoch. Er wollte nun so viele Informationen wie möglich von Dumbledore bekommen, doch irgendwie hatte er auch Angst davor was er hören würde. Er wüsste nicht was er tun sollte wen seiner besten Freundin tatsächlich was geschehen war. Oben angekommen klopfte er einmal an die Tür und als er von innen Dumbledore ‚Herein' rufen hörte, trat er ein...


	5. Die Reise

yavanna: Sorry das ich so lange nicht geschrieben habe, aber ich hab so viel zu tun gehabt wegen der Schule. Doch jetzt gehen die Chapter schnell weiter, soweit ich noch Reviews bekomme;-)

Toffe: Falsch. Das ganze ist ja trotzdem geschehen. Voldemort hat ja trotz Harry' s Zeitreise versucht wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Er wurde als er Harry als Baby angriff zurückgeschlagen, zwar war er nicht so arg geschwächt wie es vor der Zeitreise war, doch er verlor trotzdem seine Kräfte, die er wieder bekommen musste. Es stimmt das manche Sachen nicht geschehen konnten durch das z.B. das Ereignis im 3.Schuljahr. Sirius wäre ist nicht nach Askaban gekommen und somit gilt auch nicht als ausgebrochen. Und auch die Sache im fünften Teil mit dem Ministerium konnte nichts ein, da ich ja im zweiten Chapter geschrieben habe, das da schon das Ministerium gestürmt wurde. Doch die Sache mit dem Stein der Weisen, dem Basilisken und dem trimagischen Turnier ist passiert. Höchstwahrscheinlich ein wenig anders doch es bleib trotzdem noch dabei, das er das alle mit seinen besten Freunden Ron und Hermine erlebt hatte. Nachdem Voldemort nach dem trimagischem Turnier an die Macht kam, verzichtete er auf die ganze Heimlichtuerei und wollte sofort an die Macht. Hat er ja auch geschafft. Hoffe ich habs nun gut erklärt ;-)

Weiter geht's:

Harry setzte auf den gleichen Stuhl wie letztes Mal und sah angespannt Dumbledore an. „Ich nehme an du hast eine Menge fragen", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und Harry nickte, Dann fang einmal an."Obwohl Harry diese Frage schon auf der Zunge brannte, schluckte er sie runter und fing er erstmals mit den anderen Dingen an.  
  
"Wie schlimm ist es...ich meine wie tief stecken wir schon in Krieg?", fragte er nervös.

„Tief genug um behaupten zu können dass das der größte Krieg aller Zeiten wird", sagte Dumbledore und Harry zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Wie konnte es nur schon so schlimm sein?

Schuldgefühle, die er versuchte die ganze Zeit schon zu verdrängen, brannten in ihm. Ohne ihn...hätte er nicht so egoistisch gedacht, dann wäre das hier und jetzt vollkommen anders. Aber woher hätte er wissen können das es so ausartet?

„Was ist mit den ganzen anderen Magischen Geschöpfen? Sind die alle auf Voldemorts Seite?", fragte er weiter.  
  
"Nicht alle aber die meisten. Wie du schon gehört stehen die Riesen, Kobolde und Vampire stehen nicht mehr unter unserer Kontrolle. Und das sind nur drei Beispiele von Dutzenden. Doch das heißt nicht das sie Gefolgsleute Voldemorts sind. Sie wissen nicht ob ihnen gefallen soll was er vor hat. Deswegen rebellieren sie derweil und schlagen sich mal auf die und dann wieder auf die andere Seite.

„Und für wen schaut es gerade besser aus? Ich meine weiß Voldemort was von dem Orden?", fragte Harry.

„Nun direkt von dem Orden weiß er nichts, doch ein paar Zauberer und Hexen die du heute bei der Versammlung gesehen hast, werden von seinen Gefolgsleuten gesucht.", meinte Dumbledore.

„Ist der Orden größer als er es damals war?", fragte Harry, den plötzlich überkam ihn die Angst. Seine Eltern, Sirius, Remus, Ron und seine Eltern wie auch Bill und Charlie und die Zwillinge, sie sind alle samt im Orden. Er hatte von Erzählungen gehört das viele aus dem Orden letztes Mal gestorben ist. Harry würde es nicht ertragen wenn nun seinen Eltern was zustößt, und er wegen ihnen die ganze Situation verändert und somit die Zaubererwelt in den Krieg geführt hatte.

„Wir sind um einiges mehr Leute als wir es damals waren und auch besser vorbereitet, falls du das meinst. Wir haben aus unseren damaligen Fehlern gelernt. Wir haben schon viele Erfolge erzielt doch die muntern keines Wegs auf, wegen der viele Rückschläge.", sagte Dumbledore, doch Harry hatte gehofft er würde durch diesen Worten mehr Mut bekommen. Doch es machte nicht den Anschein. Es folgte eine kurze Pause, in der Harry unruhig auf seinem Stuhl saß.

„Und Professor...was...was ist nun wegen Hermine", platzte es dann aus ihm heraus. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und Panik überkam ihm.

"Ich hatte mich schon gewundert wieso du nicht schon zu Beginn gefragt hattest. Hermine ist seit...ja es dürften schon 2Jahr4e sein...verschwunden.", sagte Dumbledore vorsichtig.

Harry traf das wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Ver- verschwunden? Wie meinen Sie das? Was ist passiert? Ich mein, sie kann doch nicht einfach so weg gewesen sein", stammelte Harry.

„Es war in den Osterferien. Sie war bei ihrer Mutter-", begann Dumbledore und Harry unterbrach ihn sogleich.

"Wieso war sie nicht hier? Im Hauptquartier?", fragte er.

„Hermine' s Vater, Mr. Granger hatte sie und ihre Mutter verlassen. Seitdem hatte Hermine versucht ihre Mutter so oft wie möglich zu besuchen, damit sie nicht das Gefühl hatte alleine zu sein.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, "Doch an einem Vormittag war Hermine unterwegs gewesen. Als sie dann zu Mittag nach Hause kam, hörte sie schon von draußen Schreie. Sie rannte hinein und fand ihre Mutter sich am Boden vor schmerzen krümmend. Zwei Todesser standen daneben und hatten sie mit dem Crucio Zauber belegt. Irgendwann hatte ihre Mutter nicht mehr genügend Kraft und ihr Herz hörte auf zu schlagen. Wir konnten nicht viel aus Hermine rausbekommen, da sie nach dem Vorfall zu uns gereist ist. Wir wissen nur noch das die Todesser auch sie angegriffen haben, doch was genau passiert ist haben wir nie erfahren. Nun...als sie also bei uns war, kümmerten sich natürlich alle um sie und versuchten sie zu beruhigen, doch Hermine war nicht mehr ansprechbar. Es war als wäre sie abwesend. Eines Nachts hatte sie dann ihre Sachen gepackt und war weg. Seit dem sind wir auf der Suche nach ihr."

Harry wusste nicht was er auf das eben Gehörte sagen sollte. Ihm hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Und wieder quälte ihn die eine Frage: Wäre das ohne seine Zeitreise nie geschehen?

„Wieso? Wieso haben die Todesser sie angegriffen?", fragte Harry mit krächzender Stimme. Seine Kehle fühlte sich furchtbar trocken an.

„Das versuchen wir auch heraus zu finden. Es könnte natürlich sein weil sie eine Muggelgeborene ist und der Voldemort weiß das sie zu deinem engeren Freundeskreis gehört. Doch ich glaube kaum das er wegen dem extra zwei Todesser losschickt. Das war zu Anfang seines Aufstieges und somit hätte er zu viel Aufsehen erregt. Ein zu Tode gefolterter Muggel und eine angegriffene Hexe hätte die Zaubererwelt zum, Nachdenken gerbacht, ob er nicht doch wieder da ist."

Harry starrte auf den Tisch und schluckte schwer.

„Harry ich muss dich was fragen...bevor ich es vergesse...ist es dir heute mal vorgekommen das du das Gehörte schon gekannt hast oder das du dich an Vergangenes aus dieser Zeit erinnern konntest?", fragte Dumbledore und Harry blickte verwirrt auf.  
  
"Nein Professor. Wieso fragen Sie?", sagte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Nun wenn dich etwas aus dieser Vergangenheit tief getroffen hat und Gefühle in dir hervorrief, dann ist es gut möglich das du dich daran erinnerst, doch...das kommt bestimmt noch. ", sagte er.

„Nun Harry, ich hoffe ich mache keinen Fehler damit, in dem ich dich wegschicke aber du bist der richtige für diese Aufgabe!", fuhr Dumbledore nickend fort.

„Wie meinen sie das? Welche Aufgabe", fragte Harry.

„Ich habe gerade Informationen erhalten, wo sich Hermine aufhaltet...oder eher aufhalten könnte. Sicher ist es nicht, doch das ungefähre Gebiet hätten wir", meinte Dumbledore.

„Wieso gerade ich? Betrifft es nicht Ron genauso?", fragte Harry und fühle wie Hoffnung in ihm aufkeimte.

„Harry...als Hermine fortging, hatte sie keinem ein Wort gesagt...nur dir hatte sie einen Brief hinterlassen. Sie fand es für richtig das du es verstehst.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Wo ist der Brief?", fragte Harry schnell.  
  
"Er muss bei deinen Sachen sein. Du hast mir damals davon erzählt ihn mir aber niemals gezeigt. Niemanden von uns", meinte Dumbledore.

„Ich werde sie suchen gehen. Wann?", fragte er sogleich. Das Verlangen in ihm den Brief zu lesen wurde immer stärker und er konnte es kaum abwarten in sein Zimmer zu gehen und ihn zu suchen.

„Morgen. Es kann sein das Hermine nicht sesshaft ist, sondern immer weiter zieht. Deshalb könnten diese Daten schon bald nicht mehr stimmen. Wir wissen es nicht", sagte Dumbledore und Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Ich weiß es ist gefährlich dich alleine loszuschicken doch zu zweit würde man für mehr Aufsehen sorgen. In der heutigen Zeit würde keiner mehr herum reisen, doch wenn du alleine bist kannst du behaupten du hättest kein Haus und versuchst dich aus allem rauszuhalten. Verrate niemanden wer du bist. Gib dich immer als wäre anderer aus und verdecke die Narbe so gut wie möglich...Nun..ich schlage vor du gehst du sagst den anderen bescheid und legst dich dann schlafen. Es könnte anstrengend werden", sagte Dumbledore und Harry erhob sich.  
  
"Gute Nacht Professor", sagte e rund ging zur Tür.

"Gute Nacht Harry", sagte Dumbledore.

Harry rannte die Treppe hinunter und eilte in die Küche. Es nun um einiges leiser und die „Gäste"des Hauses waren gegangen. Er ging zu seinem Vater und Sirius die das Schachbrett zur Seite gelegt hatten und sich unterhielten.

„Dad, Sirius", sagte er vorsichtig und James unterbrach sich mitten im Satz und beide blickten ihn interessiert an.  
  
"Ich werde morgen losziehen...und Hermine suchen gehen", sagte Harry behutsam. James der gerade noch gelächelt hatte blickte nun ernst drein und Sirius atmete tief ein.  
  
"Harry, du weißt dass das sehr gefährlich ist"; sagte sein Vater langsam.

„Ich weiß...doch Dumbledore glaubt zu wissen wo sie ist und ich will sie finden. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das"sagte Harry seufzend.  
  
"Wir schon", meinte Sirius, „Aber Lily wird nicht allzu begeistert davon sein."

„Von was denn Sirius?", fragte jemand plötzlich. Lily war zu James seiner Seite erschienen und legte ihren Arm lächelnd um ihn.

"Schatz...willst du dich nicht lieber setzen?", fragte James vorsichtig lächelnd. Das Lächeln von Lily' s Gesicht verschwand , als hätte es jemand weggewischt. Ihre Augen blitzten zu Harry hinüber."Wieso verdächtigst du denn gleich Harry"; fragte Sirius überrascht.  
  
"Mutterinstinkt", sagte Lily steif, „Harry was ist los?"

Harry war nun leicht eingeschüchtert und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

"Mum es ist so...also Dumbledore weiß wo Hermine ist und...nun also...ähm...ich geh morgen los und suche sie", sagte er und sah Lily nicht an.Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts. Dann baute sie Lily vor Harry auf wie er es nur von Mrs. Weasley kannte, wenn es um die Zwillinge ging.  
  
"Harry James Potter...du wirst doch nicht so töricht sein und alleine nach ihr suchen gehen? Das- ist- zu- gefährlich! Du gehst nicht."; zischte sie und ihre Augen funkelten.  
  
"Lily...er ist volljährig, du kannst es ihm nicht verbieten", sagte James leise.

„Er ist immer noch MEIN Sohn. Egal wie alt er ist. Und ich schicke ihn nicht hinaus, wo es da nur so von Todessern wimmelt.", fauchte sie ihren Mann an, der in seinem Stuhl zu einem Häufchen Elend zusammen fiel.

„Mum...bitte...ich kann nicht hier sitzen und warten. Bitte...ich muss sie finden", sagte Harry mit flehender Stimme und sein Gesichtsausdruck war verzweifelt, „Bitte."

Lily blickte ihn zuerst noch mit funkensprühenden Augen an, doch dann beruhigte sie sch allmählich und sah ihn mit sorgenvollem Blick an.  
  
"Ich will nur nicht das dir etwas geschieht Harry. Ich würde es nicht ertragen. Pass auf dich auf und komm bald wieder. Mit Hermine wie ich doch sehr hoffe", sagte sie sanft, umarmte ihn und ging aus der Küche.

„Harry du wirst immer besser. Das warne gerade mal 2 Minuten die du gebraucht hast um sie ruhig zu kriegen", James grinsend und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ja und du Prongs lässt dich sofort von ihr einschüchtern", sagte Sirius lachend.

"Diese Frau hat ein Temperament...da muss man doch in Deckung gehen.", sagte James lachend, doch sofort wurde er wieder ernst und er und Sirius sahen Harry besorgt an.

„Pass ja auf dich auf und tu nichts unüberlegtes. Du kannst nie wissen wo sich diese Schweine aufhalten.", sagte James.

Harry nickte nur. Sirius klopfte ihm noch auf die Schulter, bevor Harry sich wegdrehte und auf wen anderen zusteuerte. Ron saß paar Schritte weiter weg, hatte jedoch von dem ganzen nichts mitbekommen, da er sich gerade mit Bill über Quidditch unterhielt.

„Echt schlimm das sie dieses Jahr keine Weltmeisterschaft veranstalten", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Wie denn auch? Glaubst du irgendwer würde kommen, wenn die Gefahr besteht das dort alle drauf gehen?", meinte Bill und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Becher.

„Ron...kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"; fragte Harry und die beiden sahen ihn überrascht an.

"Ähm natürlich...Bill ich komme gleich", sagte Ron und erhob sich.  
  
"Schon gut", meinte sein Bruder lächelnd. Harry und Ron traten aus der Küche und gingen in ihr Zimmer. Ron ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und sah Harry an.  
  
"Was gibt' s?", fragte er."Ich...nun...also ich soll morgen losgehen und Hermine suchen", nuschelte Harry. Er kannte Ron und er wusste das er verletzt sein würde, weil er nicht gefragt wurde, sondern nur Harry.  
  
"Also weiß man wo Hermine ist?", fragte er und setzte sich so plötzlich auf das Harry ihn verwundert anblickte.

„Nun...Dumbledore sagt er hofft das die Informationen stimmen...", sagte Harry.

Es folgte eine Pause in der niemand was sagte. Harry wippte unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen und starrte auf den Boden. Plötzlich spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und blickte auf. Ron stand vor ihm.  
  
"Pass auf und bring Hermine und dich heil nach Hause", sagte er lächelnd. Auch Harry musste nun lächeln und umarmte wohl nun zum ersten mal in seinem Leben seinen besten Freund.

„Ich geh dann mal wieder hinunter...Bill wartet", sagte Ron und verließ das Zimmer.

Harry drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Bett. Als er sich gerade hinlegen wollte, fiel ihm was ein...der Brief...er schaute unter sein Bett wo er auch sonst immer all seine Sachen aufbewahrte. Er schob ein paar Schachteln hervor und durchstöberte sie. In der ersten waren nur Bilder aus seiner Hogwartszeit. Er musste schmunzeln als er sie sah und bei einem fing er an zu grinsen. Hermine war gerade dabei Ron über den Schulhof zu jagen, da er ihr ihre Hausaufgaben weggenommen hatte. In der nächsten waren lauter Quidditchhefte und sogar seine Miniaturfigur von Tonks, die sie ihm zu Weihnachten vor zwei Jahren geschenkt hatte. In er dritten Schachtel lag lauter vollgekritzeltes Papier herum und...da lag er...ganz unten...er hoffte zu mindest das er das war. Es war ein dunkel roter Briefumschlag und auf ihm stand ihn goldenen Lettern: _Für Harry_

Er biss sich auf die Lippe, atmete tief ein und holt den Biref aus seinem Umschlag...

So, hoffe das euch das Chapter gefallen hat und ihr mir brav Reviewts dann gehts ganz schnell weiter....


	6. Der Brief

Cho: So da is er...der Brief ;-)

Yavanna: Sei nicht böse mit mir ganzliebguck

Linadell: Da...da is sie: Die Antwort

Liz Black: Danke für dein Lob Keksrüberschieb

So ich hab das Chapter kombiniert mit dem Song „Dieser Brief"von Xavier Naidoo. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr reviewt mir. Dann schreib ich ganz schnell weiter:

Harry wollte ihn gerade lesen, da durchfuhr es ihn und ihm klappten die Augen zu...

_Flash Back_

Harry betrat das Zimmer mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln. Er war gerade eine runde mit seinem Feuerblitz geflogen. Er ging zu seinem Bett und wollte sich gerade darauf werfen als er einen _Brief_ darauf liegen sah und er erkannte sofort ihre Handschrift:

Für Harry 

Erkonnte nicht atmen und die Angst rann durch seinen Körper wie Gift. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken und er schien wie erstarrt.

Nein bitte Hermine...tu mir das nicht an 

_Ich darf diesen Brief nicht lesen...es geht nicht_

_Ich weiß es...ich weiß es ganz genau..._

_Mit diesem Brief nimmt sie Abschied von mir_

_Doch ohne diese Liebe...kann ich nicht weiterleben_

_Ohne ihre Nähe kann ich nicht_

Mit zitternden Händen nahm er den Umschlag in die Hand. Er hatte kein Gefühl mehr in den Beinen und ließ sich auf af den Boden nieder.

_Warum...warum hat sie nichts gesagt?_

_Wir wären gemeinsam geflohen...weg von hier..._

Wo sie sich sicher fühlt und wären nie wieder zurückgekehrt... Warum habe ich es nicht kommen sehen? 

_Warum habe ich nicht mit ihr darüber geredet..._

_Sie wollte nichts mehr als den Frieden und die Ruhe für ihre erschöpfte Seele..._

Langsam zog er den Brief hervor. Er atmete schwer. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Er konnte nicht anders, seine Augen huschten zu dem Brief.

Harry,   
Bitte verzeih mir diese Zeilen. Ich hoffe du verstehst mich. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich schaffe das nicht. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich habe Angst...eine Angst die mich lähmt...die mich erdrückt und mir den Atem raubt.... 

Ich habe gekämpft...bitte du musst mir glauben Harry,...Ich habe es versucht, doch ich habe nicht die Kraft dazu...ständig habe ich nur das Bild vor mir wie meine Mutter starb...ich habe nichts tun können...ich hätte ihr helfen müssen...Ich war wie erstarrt...

Sie haben mir weh getan Harry...ich spüre ihn immer noch...diesen unerträglichen Schmerz...er zerreißt mich...

Ich muss hier weg...weg von allen...weg von meiner Vergangenheit...

Feige ist das...Ich weiß, doch ich sehe keinen Ausweg mehr. Ich fühle mich wie in einem Käfig...eingeschlossen...Gefangene meiner eigenen Angst...

Ich möchte dir und den anderen danken...ihr habt versucht mich zu retten...wolltet mir Hoffnung geben....doch hier gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr...

Bald Harry...bald ist es soweit...Voldemort kommt zurück...Ich spüre es...

Vergiss mich nicht Harry...

Bitte pass auf dich auf...

In Liebe,

Hermine

Flash Back zu Ende

Wieder spürte er wie ihn etwas durchfuhr und erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. Er starrte auf den Brief in seiner Hand. Sein Atem war rasend schnell und sein Herz klopfte wie wild, das es schon weh tat.

„Nein...Hermine", flüsterte er. Er spürte wie etwas seine Wange kitzelte. Er hob die Hand und griff sich auf die Wange. Sie war ganz feucht. Er wischte sich die Tränen weg, doch sogleich flossen welche nach. Ihn schüttelte es am ganzen Körper. Er schob die Schachteln unter das Bett und war sich auf das und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Polster.

Hermine...wie konntest du nur gehen...wir haben uns geliebt

Das wurde ihm während dem Rückblick klar. Er hatte es gespürt...

So hoffe das Chapter hat euch gefallen und ihr Reviewt mir brav aufknienbettelnd ****

Das ist das erste mal das ich ein Chapter in Fernbindung mit einem Song geschrieben habe und ich hoffe ich hab das nicht allzu schlecht gemacht entschuldigendguck

LG

Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


	7. Die Reise

Als er am nächsten morgen aufwachte, brauchte Harry ein wenig Zeit, bis er was erkennen konnte. Mit völlig verschwommenem Blick setze er sich auf. Er kratzte sich mit der rechten Hand an der Wange und da fiel ihm der Brief in seiner Hand auf. Sofort wurde ihm klar vor Augen und das was er gestern gesehen hatte, raste wie, als wenn man eine Kassette vorspulen würde, an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Er schüttelte den Kopf und atmete dann tief ein. Er blickte auf die andere Seite des Zimmers und sah das Ron schon aufgestanden war.

Da er in seinen Sachen eingeschlafen war, erhob er sich sogleich und ging hinunter in die Küche. Schon am Gang hörte er die anderen sich laut und lachend unterhalten, doch als er die Küche betrat, verstummten sie und blickten ihn an.

„Guten Morgen, Schatz. Hast du Hunger?", durchbrach seine Mutter die Stille und wartete keine Antwort ab sondern machte sich beim Herd zu schaffen.

Morgen", nuschelte Harry. Er mochte es nicht das sie ihn alle so anstarrten. Langsam begannen sie wieder miteinander zu reden, doch trotzdem sahen sie ihn noch an. Erst als er einen vollen Teller vor sich stehen hatte und anfing zu essen, widmeten sie sich wieder voll ihren Gesprächen.

„Na Harry", fragte sein Vater plötzlich und setzte sich ihm gegenüber, „Fit für die Reise?"

Harry nickte und stumm und schluckte schwer seinen Bissen Toast hinunter.

„Welche Reise Dad?", fragte jemand vom Boden her und sogleich sah Harry, Lucy auf den Sessel neben James krabbeln.

„Harry geht für ein paar Tage weg, Schatz. Er holt eine Freundin ab", sagte James lächelnd.

"Ohhhhh", sagte Lucy fröhlich kichernd und sogleich fing sie an zu singen, „Harry hat eine Freeeundin. Harry hat eine Freeeundin."

James fing an zu lachen und selbst Harry huschte ein lächeln über das Gesicht.

"Wer ist es denn. Kenn ich sie?", fragte Lucy neugierig."Hermine", sagte Harry und sie sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
"Er meint Mia. Weißt du noch?", sagte James.

„Ohhh Mia. Die war aber schon lange nicht mehr zu Besuch", sagte Lucy und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Mia hatte viel zu tun, aber jetzt ist sie ja bald wieder da", fuhr James fort.

Harry wollte fragen wieso sie Hermine Mia nannten, doch er ließ es bleiben. Ihm war klar das sie fragen würden, wieso er sich nicht erinnerte.

_Sie nennt sie Mia weil der Name Hermine zu lang für sie war und sie ihn nicht aussprechen konnte, _huschte es ihm durch die Gedanken und er war sich sicher dass das stimmte.

„Darf ich mitkommen Harry. Das wird bestimmt lustig", sagte Lucy und blickte ihm mit einem zuckersüßen Blick an. Bei diesem Blick würde er bei allem zustimmen, doch sein Vater antwortete zuvor.

"Harry wird apparieren Schatz. Das kannst du leider nicht mit. Aber er ist ganz bald wieder da", sagte er liebevoll und strich ihr durch die Locken.

„Schade", sagte sie und ließ ihren Kopf in ihre Hände, indem sie die Ellbogen auf den Tisch stützte, „Ich würde gerne mit dir herumreisen."

„Ein anderes mal sicher", sagte Harry und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ja aber", sagte sie quängelnd, „Ich möchte mit dir reisen und...Padfoot!"

Freudig sprang sie auf und rannte zu einem zotteligen Hund der bei der Tür hineinkam. James und Harry beobachteten eine Weile wie sie sich spielend am Boden wälzten, bis Lily eingriff und sie ermahnte sich doch in der Küche zu benehmen.

„Du wirst das schon schaffen", sagte James plötzlich und Harry blickte zu seinem Vater. Der sah ihn ermutigend lächelnd an.

Nach dem Frühstück erhob sich Harry und ging wieder hoch in sein Zimmer und packte das nötigste in eine schwarze Tasche. Dann trug er sie hinunter und betrat erneut die Küche. Wieder wurde es ruhiger, doch diesmal starrten alle auf sein Tasche.

„Harry mein Lieber. Pass auf dich auf und komm bald wieder", sagte Mrs. Weasleyplötzlich und umarmte ihn herzhaft.

"Ich wünsch dir viel Glück", sagte Mr. Weasley und schüttelte ihm lächelnd die Hand. So verabschiedete er sich von einem nach den anderen, bis er bei seiner Mutter angekommen war. Sie sah ihn zuerst nur nachdenklich an, bis sie ihn so plötzlich und stürmisch umarmte das er ein paar Schritte zurückstolperte."Wehe dir passiert irgendwas oder du kommst nicht bald nach Hause. Falls dir jemand weh tut, schreibst du mir sofort wer das war und ich werde dem dann mächtig in den Hintern treten", sagte sie schnell und Harry musste lächeln. Er fühlte sie geborgen in ihren Armen und drückte sie noch fester an sich. Sie ließ dann von ihm ab und sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry das er um einen halben Kopf größer war als sie. Er winkte noch mal zum Abschied in die runde, nahm seine Tasche und ging in die Eingangshalle. Überrascht er blickte er dort Dumbeldore, doch sogleich fiel ihm auch ein, das er noch keine Ahnung hatte wo er hin sollte. Dumbeldore sah ihn lächelnd an und hielt ihm ein Stück Pergament hin.

„In der Nähe dieses Dorfes oder selbst im Dorf sollte sie sein. Ließ dir den Namen gut durch und appariere dort hin. Sei bloß vorsichtig! Das ist ein Muggeldorf. Nur sehr wenige Zauberer leben dort. Die sollen dich keine Magie benutzen sehen. Wahrscheinlich kommst du da noch auf den Scheiterhaufen. Man weiß nie wie die Muggel heute so drauf sind.", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. Harry nahm nickend den Zettel.  
  
"Gut. Ansonsten solltest du dort auf keine Todesser treffen. Es liegt weiter im Norden von England, wo Voldemort' s Truppen noch nicht eingedrungen sind. Also hast du nichts zu befürchten. Pass auf dich auf."

Erneut nickte Harry und reichte ihm zum Abschied die Hand. Dann faltete er den Zettel auf und las: _Kingston Hollow. _Er nahm seinen Zauberstab schwang in ein Mal...

Erstaunt blickte er sich um. Es war als hätte er statt zu apparieren eine Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit gemacht. Er war mitten in einem Dorf gelandet, das aussah als hätte es von Elektronik noch nie was gehört. Kutschen fuhren über die Straßen, ein paar Männer häuften Stroh auf einen Wagen, Frauen unterhielten sich lachend, während sie ihre Wäsche aufhängten und Kinder rannten fröhlich kichernd durch die Gegend. Mit seiner Kleidung kam er sich überhaupt vollkommen fehl am Platz vor. Er blickte sich um sich zu vergewissern, das ihn keiner gesehen hatte und machte sich dann auf den Weg um sich das alles hier ein wenig näher anzusehen. Es gab hier eine Schneiderei, einen Lebensmittelladen, die Post und inmitten des ganzes war eine Bar, wie Harry es aus Westernfilmen kannte. Etwas unsihcer betrat er die Bar. Die Leute darin warfen einen kurzen, aber prüfenden Blick auf ihn und sahen das auch sogleich wieder weg. Er setzte sich an den Rand der Bar und sah sich ein wenig um.

„Würdest du nun endlich bestellen Bursch", fragte jemand und erstaunt blickte er den Barmann vor sich an, der gelangweilt ein Glas reinigte.  
  
"Ein Butterbier", sagte Harry, wofür er sich sogleich Ohrfeigen hätte können.

"Ein was? Junge, Scherze kannst du mit wem anderen treiben.", sagte der Mann verärgert.  
  
"Verzeihung", nuschelte Harry, „Ein Bier, bitte.

Der Mann nickte knapp und brachte ihm kurz danach eins. Harry nahm sogleich einen Schluck davon. Ein älter aussehender Herr weiter vorne bei der Theke sitzend, der ihn schon seit er reinkam beobachtet hatte, stand auf und ließ sich neben ihn auf einen Hocker fallen.  
  
"Du bist neu hier", sagte er mit krächzender Stimme und musterte Harry genau. Der Mann trug einen verbleichten, schwarzen Anzug und einen abgetragenen Hut. Er war unrasiert und es fehlten ihm schon ein paar Zähne.

„Ähm...ich bin nur auf Durchreise", antwortete Harry nervös.

"Es kommen selten Leute durch unser Dorf. Woher kommst du?", fragte er weiter.

„Little Whining", sagte Harry und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, das er keine Ahnung wusste, wo er in der wirklich all die Jahre gelebt hatte. Wo stand eigentlich das Haus seiner Eltern?

„Noch nie davon gehört"; sagte der Mann und nahm ein paar kräftige Schlücke aus seiner Flasche.

„Wir ist eigentlich dein Name", fragte er dann weiter. Harry überlegte kurz.

„Jason", sagte er dann, weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel.

„Christopher Rawn", sagte der Mann und nickte knapp. Pltzlich senkte er etwas die Stimme und blickte sich misstrauisch um.  
  
"Weißt du Jason, eigentlich sind wie ne recht ruhige Stadt, doch hier läuft auch recht seltsames Pak herum."

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd und trank noch etwas.

„Verrückte sind hier, kann ich dir sagen. Siehst du den man dort drüben, mit dem Holzbein?", sagte er und deutete mit dem Blick auf einen Mann in der Ecke, „Er meinte als er vor Jahren hierher kam, das ein Drache ihm das Bein abgebissen hatte. Bei dem Paar dort drüben in der Ecke sehe ich ganz schön oft Eulen aus dem Fenster fliegen Frag mich nicht was die mit den Viehern machen. Und die Frau dort bei der Pokerrunde. Scheint ganz lustig drauf zu sein, doch ich könnte schwören gesehen zu haben, wie sie mit ihrem Kamin spricht."

Harry nickte und sah bemüht verwundert drein, obwohl er am liebsten laut los gelacht hätte.

„Und an eines kann ich mich noch ganz gut erinnern. Vor einem halben Jahr ist der Mann dort mit dem alten Spitzhut, weiß auch nicht was der Blödsinn soll, zu uns gezogen. Er wollte am Anfang mit irgendeinem unechten Geld bezahlen. Der Wirt George er wollte ihn schon aushauen. Wie nannte er das Zeug noch mal...Galdonen."

„Galleonen", verbesserte ihn Harry unbewusst.

"Genau...sag mal woher weißt den denn das?", fragte Mr. Rwan misstrauisch.

„Hab ich in ner anderen Stadt aufgeschnappt"; sagte Harry schnell, „Das ...ähm...hat auch schon wer anderer dort versucht.

„Schon seltsam auf was die Leute heute so kommen", sagte Mr.Rwan kopfschüttelnd .

Galleonen...jetzt fiel es Harry ein...er hatte ja gar kein Muggelgeld bei sich, sondern eben nur einen Sack voller Galleonen, doch darum würde er sich später kümmern.

„Sagen Sie mal", sagte er plötzlich und lehnte sich vor, „Haben sie vielleicht von einem Mädchen namens Hermine Granger gehört?"

Mr. Rawn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Junge, es gibt Dutzende schöne Frauen. Nimm dir ne andere wenn du sie nicht finden kannst.", sagte er dann und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „Doch auch bei der Wahl solltest du immer vorsichtig sein. Schön sind sie alle, doch ob sie auch treu sind?"

Harry sagte nichts dazu. Es kamen Zweifel in ihm hoch. Was wäre wenn sie gar nicht da ist? Wenn sie doch völlig falsche Informationen hätten? Und wenn sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr lebte? Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr ihn und er schüttelte den Gedanken schnell ab.

„Wohnt das Mäddl etwa hier?", fragte Mr. Rwan interessiert.

„Ähm ja. Sollte sie zu mindest", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen.

"Nun dann müsste ich sie jedoch kennen. Die Stadt ist nicht gerade groß. Aber...nun ja wieso nicht...zählt sie zu vermissten?"Harry wusste darauf nicht wirklich eine Antwort. Es könnte es ja mal versuchen.  
  
"Ja", sagte er dann."Nun dann schau doch mal zu den Suchblättern dort nach vorne.", sagte Mr. Rawn und deutete auf die Wand neben der Tür, wo drei ausgebleichte Zettel angepinntet waren.

„Ich...nun ich schau mir das mal näher an", sagte Harry und erhob sich, „Danke."

„Nichts zu danken Junge", meinte Mr. Rawn und trank einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Flasche.

Er musterte die Blätter genau: Auf einem waren zwei Männer abgebildet mit jeweils einer Waffe in der Hand. Es war eine Belohnung von ganzen 4000 Pounds auf sie ausgesetzt. Auf dem zweiten Bild war ein Mädchen, es musste in seinem Alter sein. Sie wurde wegen Diebstahl beschuldigt. Eine Belohnung von 800Pounds war auf sie ausgesetzt. Harry war es als würde er sie kennen, doch er wusste nicht woher. Bei dem nächsten Bild war eine Frau mittleren Alters abgebildet die vermisst wurde. Ihre Name war Mary Blidget.

Enttäuscht ging Harr yzurürck zur Theke und trank sein Bier aus."Und was gefunden?", fragte Mr. Rawn. Harry schüttelte den Kopf."Das wird schon noch Junge", meinte er dann als Harry ausgetrunken hatte, „Das geht auf mich.""Vielen Dank", meinte Harry und zwang sich zu einem lächeln. Er nahm seine Tasche, gab Mr. Rawn die Hand und verließ das Lokal. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, als ihn draußen das gleißende Licht der Sonne empfing. Planlos ging er durch die Straßen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er nun tun sollte.

„Eine kleine Spende mein Herr", sagte plötzlich jemand neben ihm und er blickte sich erschrocken um. Unten am Boden kniete eine Frau. Man sah nur ihre ausgestreckten Arme, da sie einen Umhang trug den sie weit über das Gesicht gezogen hatte.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich...ich habe kein Geld bei mir", sagte Harry in einem entschuldigendem Ton.

"Lügner", sagte sie und sprang auf. Sie stieß Harry um, schnappte sich seine Tasche und rannte los.

„Halt", schrie Harry, doch die Frau rannte in so einem Tempo durch die Straßen, das die Leute nicht wirklich mitbekamen was los war. Harry rappelte sich auf und rannte ihr hinterher. Er wusste zwar nicht wohin, doch ab und zu sah er ihren grauen Umhang aufblitzen. Sie rannte aus der Stadt hinaus und folgte einem Weg der berg auf führte. Harry, der schon immer schnell laufen konnte, holte sie bald ein und rannte in sie hinein. Mit einem Schrei stolperte sie und Harry flog mit ihr zu Boden. Er versuchte ihre Hände festzuhalten, was alles andere als leicht war.  
  
"Lass mich los", rief sie wütend und schlug mit ihren Armen so wild um sich das sie Harry im Gesicht traf und er spürte wie sie ihn mit ihren Nägeln gekratzt hatte. Sie stieß ihn von sich weg, sprang auf und rannte wieder weiter. Die Tasche hatte sie noch immer bei sich. Harry wollte es sein lassen, doch er konnte sie nicht mit der Tasche davon kommen lassen. Darin waren genug Dinge um zu sehen, das er ein Zauberer war und Dumbledore hatte ihn davor gewarnt, niemanden was davon zu sagen oder ahnen zu lassen. Mühsam stand er auf und rannte ihr wieder nach. Vollkommen erschöpft bleib er am Ende des Weges stehen. Er war vor einer Art Höhle angekommen und irgendetwas in ihm sagte, das die Frau da drinnen sei. Seufzend zückte er seinen Zauberstab und trat ein.

"_Lumos_", flüsterte er und ein gleißendes Licht an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes erschien. Seine Schritte hallten wieder und er spitzte die Ohren. Erstaunt blickte er sich um. Es sah ganz danach aus als würde tatsächlich jemand hier leben. Da stand eine Bett ein aller Schrank, ein Fass mit Wasser und ein paar schmutzige Kleidungsstücke lagen am Boden verteilt. Und da...erblickte er seine Tasche. Er ging schnurstracks auf sie zu, doch sogleich blieb er auch wieder wie angewurzelt stehen. Das war doch zu einfach.

„Du bist echt hartnäckig", hörte er plötzlich jemanden direkt hinter sie sagen. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah genau in eisgrauen Augen einer Frau, die kopfüber von der Decke hang. Harry verstand gar nicht genau was geschah, doch er spürte einen harten Schlag und fand sie dann am Boden wieder.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er verwirrt und tastete am Boden herum, bis er seine Brille fand und sie aufsetzte.

"Glaubst du nicht in der Lage ich die Fragen stelle", fauchte sie und als er aufblickte, drückte sie ihm ein Schwert an die Kehle. Er schluckte schwer und blickte abwechselnd von der Klinge zu ihrem Gesicht hoch.

„Also wer bist du?", fragte sie kühl.

„Jason...Jason Blitch", stieß er hervor.

„Tja Jason...großer Fehler mir zu folgen", sagte sie.

„Bevor du...bevor du das tust, was auch immer du vorhast, sag...sag mir wenigstens deinen Namen", keuchte Harry. Er musste ja wohl irgendwie Zeit schinden.

Es sah aus als würde sie kurz überlegen, ob sie das tun sollte oder nicht.  
  
"Warum? Warum möchtest du meinen Namen wissen?", fragte sie dann misstrauisch."Nun ja...ich würde gerne den Namen von der Frau wissen...die vorhat mich zu töten", sagte er.

Es folgte eine kurze Pause und Harry blickte sich nach seinem Zauberstab um, der vergessen in einer Ecke lag und immer noch leuchtete.

„Hermine...Hermine Granger", hörte er sie sagen.

So Leute...ja ja ich weiß...Ich bin so böse. Tut mir echt Lied das ihr solange auf ein Chapter habt warten müssen, aber mein Internet funktioniert seit über ner Woche nicht mehr und ich hab selten die Gelegenheit ins Netz zu kommen. Aber...heute hab ich's geschafft: ich hoffe das Chapter gefällt euch und ihr reviewt mir brav...ich schrieb schon am nächsten Chap und das stell ich auch sogleich dann online...falls sie halt wer dazu erbarmt und mir ein klitzekleines Review hinterlässt.


	8. Hermine

Harry stockte der Atem. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Wie sollte sie...nein er hätte sie doch erkannt, aber diese Frau die vor ihm stand...er sah sie nicht genau, doch sie hatte nichts von Hermine. Jetzt wusste er es...sie war die Frau von dem Bild in der Bar, doch das war einfach nicht Hermine. Er spürte wie sich der Druck an seiner Kehle verstärkte.  
  
"Nein...Hermine. Tu es nicht. Ich bin's...Hermine... Ich bin Harry. Harry Potter", stieß er hervor.

Sie ließ das Schwert fallen und stolperte erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück. Harry rieb sich die Kehle und beobachtete sie genau: Die Frau, die gerade eben noch so selbstsicher und stark schien, sah nun schwach und zerbrechlich aus. Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund und ließ sich zu Boden sinken. Harry verstand das alles nicht mehr. Er kroch hinüber zu seinem Zauberstab und sah sich in der Höhle um. Da erkannte er viele verschiedene Kerzen und selbst auch Fackeln. Er zündete sie alle mit seinem Zauberstab an und plötzlich war die Höhle hell erleuchtet.

„_Nox"_, sprach er leise und wandte sich dann der Frau, die Hermine sein sollte zu. Sie konnte es einfach nicht sein. Das war doch schlicht und einfach unmöglich. Sie sah total anders aus, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ihre Haare waren nicht buschig. Sondern glatt, aber brüchig und unterschiedlich lang, als hätte man versucht sie mit einem scharfen Stein oder sonst was zu kürzen. Sie hatte wie es schien endlos lange Beine und erst jetzt sah Harry was sie da trug. Oben trug sie ein Ledernes das tatsächlich nur das nötigste verdeckte, das sie wohl selber irgendwie zusammengenäht hatte und einen Rock dazu. So etwas hätte Hermine nie im Leben angezogen. Und ihre Augen. Das stimmte etwas überhaupt nicht. Sie waren nicht Schokoladenbraun, sondern eisgrau.

„Verschwinde", sagte sie und blickte ihn jedoch nicht an. Auch ihre Stimme war tiefer und reifer geworden.

"Hermine. Was ist passiert mit dir?", fragte Harry. "Verschwinde", wiederholte sie bloß. 

„Nicht ohne dich", sagte er hartnäckig.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung wer du bist also hau endlich ab", sagte sie nur kühl.  
  
"Was redest du denn da für einen Blödsinn? Du weißt genau wer ich bin", sagte Harry verwirrt.

„Du sollst verschwinden", sagte sie nur und zog ihre Beine zu sich und umschlang sie mit ihren Armen.

„Ich möchte wissen was mit dir geschehen ist. Wie konntest du dein altes Leben so einfach aufgeben?, sagte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest", sagte sie nur unbeirrt und fing an hin und her zu wippen.

Harry wusste wirklich nicht was er sagen sollte. Er hatte alles erwartet, alles...bloß nicht das.

„Hermine. Wir vermissen dich. Wir alle. Wir wollen das du wieder zu uns kommst...nach Hause.", sagte Harry sanft.  
  
"Halt den Mund", schrie sie so plötzlich, das er zusammenfuhr, „Wage es nicht noch mehr von diesem Müll daher zureden. Ich habe keine Ahnung was du da für ein Spiel spielst. Ich habe genug. Ich möchte das du verschwindest. Sofort!"

Doch Harry rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Er sah sie nur verständnislos an. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen warum sie so geworden war. Sie hatte nichts mehr von dem, was die alte Hermine an sich hatte.

„Wieso lebst du hier?", fragte er plötzlich und blickte sich um.

„Es ist mein zu Hause", sagte sie schlicht.

„Weiß jemand das du hier oben ähm...wohnst?", fragte er weiter.

„Nein...ich habe keinen Besuch falls du das meinst", sagte sie und starrte mit glasigem Blick gerade aus. Sie wippte noch immer hin und her.

„Fühlst du dich nicht manchmal alleine?", fragte er weiter.

„Manchmal...aber man gewöhnt sich doch an alles, oder?", fragte sie und legte den Kopf leicht schief.

„Vermisst du deine Freunde?", fragte er und beobachtete sie genau.

„Ich habe keine Freunde", sagte sie kurz.

„Erinnerst du dich an früher?", fragte er weiter.

„Früher? Was soll denn da gewesen sein?", fragte er weiter.

„Als wir auf Hogwarts waren. Wie wir im Hauptquartier des Orden gewohnt haben?", sagte er.

„Das alles war nur ein Traum...einer dieser Träume die wunderbar anfangen und einem dann zum Schluss bis zum aufwachen quälen.", sagte sie nur.

Harry sagte nichts darauf. Er wusste wirklich nicht was er tun sollte. Mit ihr war nicht richtig zu reden. Sie hatte eine so seltsame Stimme, als wäre sie richtig abwesend. Und sie sah ihn nie an, sondern starrte die ganze Zeit ins Leere.

„Ich bin aufgewacht", sagte sie dann leise.

Wie sollte er sie dazu bringen, mit ihm nach Hause zu gehen, wenn sie solch eine Einstellung der Dinge hatte.

"Wieso trägst du nur diese Sachen?", fragte er dann. 

„Das habe ich selber gemacht...Die Menschen in der Stadt halten mich für böse. Sie suchen nach mir.", sagte sie.

„Wieso suchen sie nach dir?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich habe manchmal mir einfach Obst und Gemüse von ihnen genommen. Ich habe kein Geld musst du wissen. Deswegen hab eich auch deine Tasche genommen."

„Nun...zu Hause würdest du genug zu Essen bekommen. Du würdest auch Kleidung und ein richtiges Zimmer bekommen. Und du wärst nicht mehr alleine", versuchte Harry sie zu überreden.

„Ich habe gelernt selber was zu Essen zu bekommen. Und ich habe doch ein schönes Haus", meinte sie und sah sich mit einen seligen Lächeln um, doch Harry war sich nicht sicher ob sie tatsächlich das sah, was er sah. Plötzlich fing sie an was vor sich hin zu summen und Harry kam es bekannt vor, doch er wusste nicht woher.

„Was summst du denn da?", fragte er. Sie antwortete nicht gleich, sondern ließ sich Zeit.

"Ich weiß nicht...das Lied habe ich schon lange im Kopf. Ich werde es nicht mehr los...es ist immer da". sagte sie nur und summte weiter. 

„Hermine...hast du Angst vor mir?", fragte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause. Sie hörte auf zu summen und ihr Kopf wendete sich ihm zu, doch er glaubte nicht das sie ihn ansah

„Ich glaube nicht...sollte ich?". fragte sie.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich würde dir nie was antun. Du kannst mir vertrauen", sagte er sogleich.

Plötzlich stand sie auf und ging zu dem Fass mit Wasser. Sie schnappte sich einen Lappen der daneben lag und tauchte ihn in das Wasser. Dann fing sie an ihr Gesicht zu waschen. Harry beobachtete sie nur und sagte nichts. Als sie fertig war, trocknete sie sich ab und schnappte sich ihren Umhang und war dabei aus der Höhle zu gehen.  
  
"Wohin gehst du?", rief Harry verwirrt.

"Ich muss in die Stadt", sagte sie und verschwand. 

Harry erhob sich. Er würde die Zeit nutzen und sich ein wenig umsehen. Obwohl es hier schäbig aussah, war die Höhle ja doch mit allem möglichen Zeug vollgestopft. Er nahm an, das sie das alles gestohlen hatte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären wieso sie das tat. Wieso sie hier lebte. Abgeschieden von der Welt. Und das sie so gewordnen war. Wie sie redete, sich bewegte und einfach alles war anders. Er wusste nicht ob sie ihn überhaupt bemerkte, wenn sie miteinander sprachen.

Seufzend legte er sich in ihr altes Bett. Ein paar Leisten waren schon gebrochen und die Decke war des öfteren zusammengeflickt worden. Sogleich überkam Harry die Müdigkeit und nach kurzer Zeit schlief er auch ein.

Er wusste nicht wie spät es war, doch zaghaft öffnete er die Augen. Die Höhle war nicht mehr so hell, sondern nur noch matt erleuchtet. Als er sich zur Seite drehte, schreckte er zusammen, als er wieder in diese eisgrauen Augen sah. Doch diesmal flackerten sie nicht, sondern waren groß und rund.

„Es gibt essen", sagte sie nur und im nächsten Moment war sie auch schon wieder weg. Seufzend ließ er sich in das Bett zurückfallen. War doch schon mal ein Anfang. Sie hatte an ihn gedacht und nicht so getan als wäre er überhaupt nicht hier. Langsam stand er auf. Er strich sich durch die Haare und sah sich dann erst mal in der Höhle nach Hermine um, aber da war sie nicht. Doch draußen sah er ein Feuer und als er dort ankam, sah er sie vor einem prasselnden Lagerfeuer sitzen. Neben ihr lagen schon ein paar gegrillte Steaks.

„Die habe ich aus der Stadt", sagte sie zufrieden lächelnd, „Ich wollte heute nicht jagen."

„Du jagst?", fragte Harry erstaunt und begann zu essen. Schmeckte besser, als er es erwartet hatte.

„Oh ja...ich bin auch ganz gut darin. Aber ich tue es nur wenn es sein muss. Ich mag es nicht, Tiere zu töten. Sie sind doch so unschuldig.", sagte sie wild nickend.

„Und sonst nimmst du dir die Sachen einfach aus der Stadt?", fragte er weiter.

„Oder ich gehe fischen", meinte sie schulterzuckend, „Keine Ahnung wieso aber bei Fischen ist mir das irgendwie egal."

Es folgte eine Pause in der sie nur aßen und keiner was sagte. Hermine fing wieder an dieses Lied zu summen. Harry beobachtete sie nur still, doch sie schien keine Notiz von dem zu nehmen. Erst als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren und sie sich erhoben, wandte sie sich ihm zu.

„Ich hab noch nie für wen Essen gemacht hier oben. Es ist schön Besuch zu haben", meinte sie abwesen und ging dann in die Höhle hinein. Harry blieb noch ein wenig draußen. Er lehnte sich gegen die Höhlenwand und sah den Sternenüberhäuften und den hell leuchtenden Mond an. Von hie raus sah man alles viel deutlicher.

Sollte er sie darauf ansprechen? Sollte er sie an das Ereignis wo die Todesser ihre Mutter angegriffen hatten erinnern? Vielleicht war das ja ein Weg sie in ihre Welt wieder zu bringen, wenn sie das Geschehene besprach. Aber vielleicht war es ja auch doch zu früh. Doch wie lange sollte er denn warten? In dieser Zeit hatte sie ja 2 Jahre darüber nicht gesprochen.

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln das in der Höhle etwas aufleuchtete. Er riss sich von dem wundervollen Anblick des Himmels los und trat verwundert in die Höhle ein. Dort sah er dann Hermine auf ihrem Bett sitzend und mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand. Sie ließ abwechselnd verschiedenfarbene Funken sprühen.

„Wo ist denn deiner?", fragte Harry dann.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", sagte sie nur abwesen und ließ blaue Funken sprühen,  
  
"Dein Zauberstab", sagte Harry.

„Ich habe so etwas doch nicht", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd und ein Regen grüner Sterne kam aus dem Zauberstab. Sie beobachtete das ganz fasziniert, „Aber es ist lustig."

„Natürlich hast du das. Du bist eine Hexe", sagte Harry verwirrt.

„Das glauben die Leute im Dorf auch. Deswegen suchen sie mich. Weil...weil meine Haare etwas rot sind", sagte sie und strich sich dabei durch ihre Haare. Das erklärte auch das Bild von ihr in der Bar. Sie ließ nun gelbe Funken sprühen und lächelte ganz amüsiert dabei. Harry sagte nichts. Er wusste tatsächlich nicht was er nun sagen sollte. Sie wusste nicht einmal mehr das sie eine Hexe war. Er ließ sich auf einen alten Stuhl fallen und beobachtete sie. Da fiel ihm aus den Augenwinkeln ein hoher Stapel Pergament auf. Doch als er aufstand und dir Blätter in die Ahnd nahm, sprang Hermine auf.  
  
"Nein!", rief sie und riss sie ihm aus den Händen, „Das sind meine."

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry sogleich.  
  
"Das geht dich nichts an", meinte sie und packte die Blätter umständlich in eine kaputte Kiste und warf eine Decke drüber. Schwer atmend ließ sie sich dann auf den Boden fallen.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Ich werde sie nicht mehr nehmen", sagte Harry in einem entschuldigenden Ton. Erhatte ja nicht wissen können, das sie so empfindlich reagieren würde. Doch er würde es jetzt versuchen. Jetzt würde er sie darauf ansprechen.

"Hermine...kannst...kannst du mir sagen was damals geschehen ist. Mit...mit deiner Mutter", sagte er behutsam. 

Sie sagte nichts, sondern starrte nur gerade aus. Er wusste nicht ob sie ihn einfach nur ignorierte oder ob sie nachdachte. Doch sie sagte einfach nichts. Harry glaubte nun doch zu weit gegangen zu sein und erhob sich. Er schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab den sie fallen gelassen hatte und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Kannst du das?", fragte sie plötzlich.  
  
"Was?", fragte er.

"Zaubern", sagte sie und schien interessiert dafür zu sein. "_Accio _Tasche", sagte er und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Sogleich flog seine Tasche zu ihm. Hermine schien voll und ganz begeistert, also macht er weiter und sprach die einfachsten Zauber, die sie amüsierten und jedes Mal klatschte sie in die Hände. 

Irgendwann später, als Harry gerade verschiedene Formen in die Luft zeichnete, war sie am Boden eingeschlafen. Harry ging zu ihr und hob sie auf ihr Bett. Danach setzte er sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen das Bett.

Er wusste nicht wie er sie dazu bringen sollte sich an ihre Vergangenheit zu erinnern und zu ihr zu stehen und er wusste noch weniger wie er es schaffen sollte, das sie mit ihm nach Hause ging. Doch eines wusste er: Er würde nicht ohne ihr gehen.

So, habe ich nicht gesagt dass das nächste Chapter schnell kommt? Ich hoffe ihr reviewt mir und ich bemüh mich auch schon gleich darauf das nächste online zu stellen. Ich bin schon dabei es zu schreiben.

LG

Elisabeth Courtney


	9. The Reason

Harry wurde von etwas hellem geweckt und langsam öffnete er die Augen. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und ihre warmen Strahlen leuchteten in die Höhle und erhellten sie. Er wandte sich um, doch Hermine lag nicht auf dem Bett. Doch als er sich umdrehte sah er sie. Sie saß auf einem geflicktem Teppich und blickte hinaus auf den wunderbaren Ausblick. Sie hatte ihre Beine zusammengezogen und sie mit ihrem Armen umschlungen, doch sie schien nachzudenken...ja tatsächlich...zum ersten Mal sah es so als würde sie wirklich nachdenken.

„Hermine?", sagte Harry vorsichtig, doch sie wandte sich nicht um.

„Wir hatten uns gestritten", sagte sie plötzlich und Harry sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

"Wer wir?"

„Meine Mum und ich", sagte sie und starrte weiterhin gerade aus.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr um was es ging...doch...natürlich. Seit mein Dad und am Anfang der Sommerferien verlassen hatte, war sie nur mehr am trinken. Ständig...ständig war sie betrunken. Ich schrie sie an...ich schrie das sie nur an sich denke...dann, bin ich aus dem Haus gelaufen. Es war sehr früh...ich glaube...etwa acht Uhr..."

Sie legte eine Pause ein und Harry sagte nichts. Er würde sie nicht unterbrechen. Jetzt wo sie endlich darüber sprach und zeigte, das sie noch alles wusste, obwohl er nie wirklich daran gezweifelt hatte. Verdrängen kann man alles, nur für wie lange?

„Ich war bei meiner Freundin und habe losgeheult...den ganzen Vormittag hatte ich geweint und...ich fühlte mich schlecht...dann ging ich Heim...ich meinte ich müsste doch wie ein vernünftiger Mensch mit ihr reden können", sie lachte zittrig auf", _vernünftig._ Ich hasse dieses Wort. Was hat mir denn meine Scheiß Vernunft je im Leben gebracht?"

Das...genau das hätte die Hermine die er kannte nie über die Lippen gebracht...

„Im Garten schon hörte ich...ich hörte fürchterliche Schreie...Es war als würde ich selber alles erleiden...so schmerzvoll klang es...ich rannte sofort hinein und...und ich blieb im Vorzimmer stehen...es war schrecklich...diese Bild...ich werde es nie vergessen...meine Mum...sie lag da am Boden...sie...sie krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Immer wieder warf sie sich hin und her...und sie schrie, das es markerschütternd war...sie war über und über mit blauen Flecken und tiefen Wunden, als hätte man sie mehrmals mit einem Messer geschnitten...doch...doch ich wusste, das sie sich das alle selber angetan hatte...weißt du Harry...du kennst doch...doch diese Zauber...es sind die unverzeihlichen Flüche nicht wahr?", fragte sie zitternd und sah Harry nun an. Eine Träne bannte sich ihren Weg und lief an ihrer bleichen Wange hinunter. Harry nickte nur stumm und sie wandte den Kopf wieder um.

„Ja...diese...diese Schweine brachten sie dazu...das, das sie so schrie...da waren zwei Männer...Todesser, Harry...sie standen da...und lachten...sie lachten, als würde da gerade jemand furchtbar lustige Witze reißen...ich...ich konnte mich nicht bewegen...ich war wie gelähmt...ich vergas zu reden und, und zu atmen...ich konnte nichts tun...ich wollte, aber ich kam keine Zentimeter von meinen Platz weg...noch heute, noch heute hasse ich mich dafür, das ich einfach da stand...dann...dann hörte sie auf zu schreien", sie sagte die letzten Worte in einem fast flüsterndem Ton und nun war ihr Gesicht Tränen überströmt doch sie regte sich nicht, starrte einfach ins Leere.

„Sie stöhnte nur noch leise...und sie bewegte sie nicht mehr wirklich...sie, sie zappelte nur noch...wie...wie ein Fisch am Haken, Harry...dann plötzlich wandte sie ihren Kopf mir zu und ihre Augen", Hermine schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und sah aus als zwang sie sich selber ein Bild in ihrem Kopf loszuwerden, "Sie waren voller Panik und Angst...sie flüsterte etwas...ich habe es genau verstanden...sie sagte_: Ich liebe dich meine Kleine_...dann...plötzlich, sie bewegte sich nicht mehr...ab und zu zuckte ihr Körper noch...doch ihre Augen waren leer...und ich wusste das sie tot war...dann...ich konnte mich plötzlich wieder bewegen...ich schrie laut los und warf mich neben sie auf den Boden...ich schrie aus Leibeskräften...sie solle mich nicht verlassen...ich nahm ihren leblosen Körper und schüttelte sie, als würde ich sie zum aufwachen zwingen wollen, doch es half nichts."

Sie ließ die Hände wieder senken und umschlang erneut ihre Beine. Harry wusste nicht was er tun oder sagen soll.

„Dann...ich weiß nicht...irgendwer riss mich von ihr weg und ich flog rücklings hin...Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch jemand trat nach mir und ich flog wieder hin...das Blut...ich merkte das ich aus der Nase blutete und es tropfte zu Boden...jemand stand neben mir und ich schlug ihm hart gegen die Knie...der Mann schrie wütend auf und irgendetwas mächtiges schleuderte mich durch den Raum und ich...ich flog gegen unseren Glaskasten...mein Großvater hatte ihn einsgemacht...mir tat alles höllisch weh...ich lag in den Splittern und immer wenn ich versuchte mich zu bewegen, war es als würden sich Tausende von Nadeln in meine Haut bohren...doch ich wollte nicht aufgeben...ich richtete mich auf und schon spürte ich den heißen Atem von jemanden auf meinen Gesicht...ich zögerte nicht...ich nahm eine der Scherben und stach sie ihm in den Hals...im nächsten Moment kippte der Mann um und meine Hand war voller Blut...ich schnappte mir seinen Zauberstab...doch ich konnte nichts sehen...alles war verschwommen...ich hörte Schritte auf mich zukommen und in diese Richtung feuere ich Flüche ab...ich faselte irgendwas vor mich hin, doch es musste geklappt habe...ich hörte wie etwas zu Boden fiel wie ein schwerer Sack...ich wollte aufstehen, doch ich flog hin und spürte diesen stechenden Schmerz noch mehr...dann krabbelte ich aus dem Haufen...meine Knie...sie waren vollkommen aufgeschlürft und ich habe wohl auch eine Blutspur hinterlassen...so stark hab ich geblutet, Harry...aber das war egal...ich glaube mein Fuß war gebrochen oder verstaucht...jedenfalls konnte ich ihn nicht bewegen...ich krabbelte auf allen vieren zu unserem Kamin...ich wollte sofort zu euch Harry...bevor, bevor noch irgendwer kommt und...und mir weh tut...ich zog mich an der Wand hoch und wollte die Schüssel mit dem Flohpulver ergreifen, doch ich zitterte so heftig, das sie zu Boden fiel und zerbrach. Ich ließ mich wieder hinfallen und griff in die Scherben der Schale und warf eine Handvoll Pulver in den Kamin...es erschienen grüne Flammen...und, und dann reiste ich zu euch...Dumbeldore ist später zu mir nach Hause gekommen und hatte den Leichnam meiner Mutter geholt, damit sie eine anständige Beerdigung hatte...ich war im unglaublich dankbar"

Harry bemerkt das auch er angefangen hatte zu zittern und sein Mund war merkwürdig trocken...

„Aber...aber wieso bist du weggegangen? Bei uns wärst du doch am sichersten gewesen", krächzte er.

„Ich hatte Angst Harry...große Angst das sie auch euch verletzen und...und ich konnte nicht mit dem Gedanken leben, das noch wer wegen mir sterben müsse."

„Wieso wegen dir?"

„Ich weiß das die Männer wegen mir da waren. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung was sie von mir wollten, doch wegen mir musste sie sterben", sagte Hermine weiterhin zitternd, „Und...ich fühlte mich nicht mehr sicher...ich traute keinem und auch bei dem kleinsten Geräusch, bekam ich Panik...mir war klar das ich nicht nach Hogwarts gehen könnte...ich wäre dort verrückt geworden...wenn ich es nicht schon war...ich fing an mit mir selber zu sprechen...machte mir Vorwürfe und manchmal auch verletzet ich mich selber...Dann...bin ich einfach weg...ich wollte das alles hinter mir lassen und es vergessen...nun hat ja nicht so toll geklappt oder?", meinte sie und lachte nervös auf.

„Hermine-"

„Nein Harry", unterbrach sie ihn, „Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und man kann nichts dagegen machen. Ich wollte es mir nicht selber eingestehen, doch irgendwann kapier selbst ich es."

Harry nickte nur knapp. Er fühlte sich schlecht, sehr schlecht. Richtig elend war ihm zu Mute. Nie hätte er sich gedacht, das es so schlimm gewesen war. Doch er konnte sich eines nicht erklären: Wieso hatte sie ihm das jetzt so plötzlich erzählt? Und ist sie vielleicht jetzt bereit dazu, mit ihm zu gehen?

"Ich muss in die Stadt", sagte sie plötzlich und stand auf, „Heute kommt eine neue Lieferung Kartoffeln. Wenn ein oder zwei fehlen, merkt das sowieso keiner."

Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, schnappte sie sich ihren Umhang und verlies die Höhle.

Nein, sie würde nicht mit ihm gehen. Das wusste er. Sie hatte es ihm nur erzählt, weil sie wollte das er sie verstand. Das Doch wie sollte er sie denn überzeugen, nachdem sie so etwas durchlebt hatte. Aber das sie hier lebte, schadete ihrem Hexen da sein gewaltig. Sie hatte ein anderes Leben...ihr richtiges Leben, und zu dem musste sie zurückfinden. Och wie, wenn sie sich nicht freiwillig dazu entscheidet?

Plötzlich kam Harry eine Idee. Nein, das konnte er nicht tun. Sie würde ihn hassen und bei der ersten Gelegenheit wieder flüchten. Konnte er das machen? Konnte er sie hintergehen und sie dann „gezwungener"Maßen in die Zauberwelt...und somit in ihr richtiges Leben zurückführen? Konnte er riskieren, dadurch dann jeglichen Kontakt zu ihr verlieren? Aber er musste es tun. Irgendwas in ihm sagte, das es doch das richtige sei, obwohl es nicht gerecht war, jemanden so dermaßen auszutricksen. Doch er hatte sich entschieden. Er wollte es versuchen. Er würde, wenn sie zu Hause waren, noch lange Zeit brauchen, um sie dann auch geistlich dort anwesend zu haben und sie dazu zu bringen zu akzeptieren, das sie nicht länger sich hier verstecken konnte.

Harry erhob sich und nahm seinen Zauberstab. Viel Zeit hatte er nicht, also müsste er sich beeilen. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und apparierte zum Hauptquartier des Phönixordens. Er war in der Küche gelandet und da es doch noch sehr früh war, erwartete er niemanden hier, doch er hatte sich geirrt. Seine Mutter saß in der Küche über ein Buch gebeugt. Da er darauf einen Muffin mit Flügeln und eine Apfeltorte, die ständig ihre Farben wechselte sah, nahm er an, das es ein Kochbuch für Hexen war.

„Mum, ich brauch deine Hilfe", sagte er schnell, da sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Ihr entfuhr ein Schrei und geschockt blickte sie auf.

„In Merlins Namen, erschreck mich nie wieder so", sagte sie aufgebracht, „Aber- aber was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich hab keine Zeit zum erklären. Ich muss schnell wieder zurück. Bitte Mum, du musst mir so schnell wie möglich einen Schlaftrunk brauen."

„Wofür denn?"

„Bitte Mum, schnell!"

„Ich...ich denke, also ich habe noch ein paar Tränke im Vorratsschrank. Vielleicht ist noch etwas vom Schlaftrunk da. Ich...ich seh mal nach", sagte sie reichlich verwirrt und erhob sich.  
  
"Schnell Mum", sagte Harry als sie aus der Küche trat. Er durfte jetzt auf keinen Fall Hermine misstrauisch werden lassen und damit ihr vertrauen, das wie es ihm vorkam,. Er noch nicht zur Gänze gewonnen hatte, verlieren. Es war schlimm genug, das ihm bewusste war, das nachdem was er vorhatte, sie ihn verabscheuen würde.

Plötzlich schneite seine Mutter wieder herein. In der Hand hielt sie ein Fläschchen mit einer mitternachtsblauen Flüssigkeit.

„Der ist sehr stark. Etwa die hälfte des Trankes dürfte reichte um jemanden einen halben tag außer Kraft zu setzen"; sagte sie und gab ihm die Flasche, „Hast du nun Zeit um mir zu erklären was los ist."

„Tut mir Leid Mum, aber wenn alles klappt, sehen wir uns heute Nacht oder späterstens Morgen früh wieder. Bis dann", sagte er und ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten apparierte er wieder weg. Als er wieder in der Höhle war, blickte er sich um, doch Hermine war noch nicht da. Er steckte die Flasche in seinen Umhang ein und legte den Zauberstab weg. Gerade wollte er sich setzen, da kam eine vollkommen verärgerte Hermine hereingestürmt.

„Diese kleine möchte gern Diebin", murmelte sie vor sich hin und legte ihren Umhang ab. Sie ging zu einer Kiste und suchte erneut einen Umhang hervor, diesmal einen ganz schwarzen.

„Der wird ich' s zeigen", zischte sie weiter und warf sich den Umhang über.

„Hermine?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, da er überhaupt nichts verstand.

„Was?", fragte sie genervt und warf sich die Kapuze über, „Ich hab keine Zeit. So ne freche Göre hat mir meinen Sack Kartoffeln geklaut. Die glaub echt, die kann MIR etwas stehlen. Tss."

Sogleich rauschte sie aus der Höhle. Harry musst unwillkürlich grinsen. Er warf sich auf das Bett und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Jetzt konnte er nur noch warten...

So Leute. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt mir!!! Beeil mich auch mit dem nächsten Chapi. Aber ich hab grad soooo unmöglich viel zu tun wegen der Schule...tsss

Aber beeil mich trotzdem

LG und ein dickes Bussi!

Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


	10. Home, sweet Home

Gegen Abend war Hermine zurück. Mit einem Sack Kartoffeln. Zufriedne legte sie ihn beiseite und ging erst mal zu dem fass um sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Harry hatte schon alles vorbereitet. Er hatte zwei Becherartige Behälter genommen und sie mit Wasser aufgefüllt. Zu dem einen hatte er das Schlafmittel dazugegeben. Er fühlte sich immer noch schlecht das er das tat, doch er sah keine andere Möglichkeit.

Hermine machte sich daran die Kartoffeln zu schälen, machte draußen ein Feuer, holte noch anders Gemüse hervor und machte alles fertig. Harry' s Hilfe hatte sie mehrmals abgelehnt, mit der Begründung das sie es immer alleine konnte und es auch jetzt gut hinbekommt. Es dauerte mehr als zwei Stunden bis alles fertig war, doch Harry sagte nichts. Sie saßen da und aßen still nebeneinander. Der Mond leuchtete hell am Himmel und die Sterne versuchten sich gegenseitig zu überleuchten. Harry war furchtbar nervös und das durfte Hermine unter keinen Umständen mitbekommen. Sie würde misstrauisch werden. Doch sie sah ihn nie an und begann beim Essen wieder dieses Lied zu summen.

„Hast du Durst?", fragte er als sie fertig waren.

"Ich hol' was", sagte sie und wollte aufstehen.

"Lass mich! Du hast mir was zu essen gemacht. Jetzt möchte ich wenigstens was zu tirnken holen."

„Aber-"

„Ich weiß das du es auch alleine kannst. Ich möchte es aber tun", sagte er. Sie sah ihn mit leeren Augen an und senkte dann den Blick. Harry erhob sich und ging in die Höhle. Er holte die beiden Becher hervor. In einen hatte er einen leichten Kratzer hineingemacht. Der würde seiner sein. Er kam wieder hinaus und gab ihr den andere Becher. Sie sagte nichts sondern trank ihn in einem aus. Harry sah sie angespannt an und vergaß ganz zu trinken- doch, nichts geschah.

"Ich geh schlafen", meinte sie und erhob sich. Kurz vor der Höhle knickte sie jedoch ein und flog hin. Sie bewegte sich nicht mehr.

"Hermine", sagte Harry und rannte zu ihr. Als er sie umdrehte, sah er das sich ihre Brut hob und senkte. Es hatte also geklappt. Nun wollte er sich beeilen. Er legte sie wieder behutsam hin, stand auf und rannte in die Höhle. Er packte schnell seine Sachen zusammen und nahm auch ein paar von ihrem, was aussah als wäre es ihr wichtig. Erwollte gerade wieder aus der Höhle verschwinden, da fiel ihm was ein. Er rannte zurück und holte die unzähligen Pergamentblätter hervor und stopfte sie in seine Tasche. Dann kam er hinaus, hang sich die Tasche um die Schulter, hob Hermine auf seine Arme und blickte sich noch mal um. Dann sah er sie an. So friedlich hatte er sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Er schwang etwas umständlich den Zauberstab und im nächsten Moment fand er sich in der Küche des Hauptquartiers wieder. Erstaunt blickte er sich um. Es waren so gut wie alle anwesend und als sie ihn sahen, verstummten sie.

„Wir wollten wach bleiben", sagte seine Mutter, Weil du sagtest du kommst heute Nacht vielleicht. Aber Harry...was hast du getan?"

„Es bleib mir nichts anderes übrig", sagte Harry und blickte sie nicht an.

„Habt ihr ein Zimmer für sie? Und haltet alle scharfen Sachen von ihr weg. Wenn sie aufwacht wird sie mich töten wollen."

Keiner sagte was. Alle starrten ihn nur an. Dann erhob sich sein Vater.

"Jemand muss Dumbledore in Kenntnis von ihrer Ankunft setzten", sagte er und verschwand aus der Küche.

„Kann mir jetzt mal wer helfen?", drängte Harry. Seine Mutter und Mrs. Weasley sprangen nun auf.

"Wir bringen sie in ihr altes Zimmer", sagte Mrs. Weasley. Harry nickte nur knapp und folgte den beiden aus der Küche. Sie stiegen die Treppen hoch und trugen sie in Hermines Zimmer. Harry legte sie auf ihr Bett. In dem Moment kam Dumbledore herein. Erst sah er Harry dann Hermine an. Dann nickte er kurz.

"Ich dachte es mir schon", sagte er, „Freiwillig würde sie nicht kommen."

Harry nickte und war erleichtert das ihn wer verstand.

"Nun wir müssen das ganze wohl ein bisschen umbauen.", sagte Dumbledore.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ das zweite Bett verschwinden. Erst jetzt fragte sie Harry was eigentlich mit Ginny war, doch das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt darüber nachzudenken. Dumbeldore ließ Hermines Bett sanft schwebend zur anderen Seite des Zimmers schweben, wo das Fenster stand. Auch den Kasten und die restlichen Dinge verfrachtete er dort hin, bis die eine Hälfte des Zimmers in der sie alle standen leer war. Dann murmelte er irgendwas vor sich hin und eine leicht blauschimmernde Wand erschien bei der Hälfte und sogleich verschwand es auch. Stirnrunzelnd trat Harry ein paar Schritte vor. Er streckte die hand aus und es fühlte sich an als würde er sie durch lauwarmes Wasser gleiten lassen. Er zog sie zurück und wandte sich zu Dumbleodre um.

"Was haben sie getan?"

„Wir können zu ihr durch. Sie jedoch nicht zu uns. Sie braucht diesen Abstand noch etwas. Sie würde versuchen wegzulaufen. Erst wenn sie ihr Leben akzeptiert hat, und vor allem ihre Vergangenheit, verblasst der Zauber und sie kann durchgehen.", sagte Dumbeldore.

Harry nickte nur und sah Hermine an. Er fühlte sich schlecht für das was er getan hatte, doch er hoffte immer noch das es das richtige gewesen war.

„Harry Schatz, hast du Hunger?", fragte seine Mutter vorsichtig.

"Danke Mum, aber ich werde mich dann selber bald hinlegen."

Lily nickte nur und gemeinsam mit Dumbledore und Mrs. Weasley verließen sie das Zimmer. Harry wusste nicht wie lange er da stand und Hermine anstarrte. Doch er wäre wahrscheinlich noch länger so geblieben wenn nicht Ron gekommen wäre.

„Hey! Schön das es dir gut geht", meinte er und stellte sich neben Harry und sah ebenfalls Hermine an, „Wow, sie hat sich aber mächtig verändert. Sicher, das du die richtige mitgenommen hast?"

Harry' s Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht, doch das Lächeln verging ihm auch gleich wieder. Sie standen still da, keiner wusste was er sagen sollte. Bis Ron wieder sprach.

"Sie wird böse sein."

„Ich weiß"

„Sie wird dich hassen"

„Ich weiß"

„Sie wird dich erschlagen"

„Ich weiß"

„Sie wird dich töten wollen. Du kennst ja ihr Temperament und-"

„Weißt du, deine Worte sind nicht grad aufmunternd", sagte Harry und wandte sich zu ihm um.

„-Tschuldige", meinte Ron, der schien, als hätte er erst jetzt mitbekommen das er gesprochen hatte.

„Sie ist wieder zu Hause", meinte er dann.

„Ja...zu Hause", sagte Harry seufzend, „Komm Ron. Wir sollten schlafen gehen. In ein paar Stunden wird sie aufwachen und da werden wir bestimmt kein Auge zu kriegen."

Er und Ron fingen unwillkürlich an zu lachen und verließen das Zimmer. Sie gingen hinunter in ihr Zimmer und machten sich fertig für' s Bett. Harry stand über ne Stunde unter der Dusche und genoss es unheimlich. Als er Schlaffertig war und ins Zimmer trat, war das bereits von Ron seinem Schnarchen erfüllt.

„Harry", hörte er plötzlich wen sagen und als er zu seinen Füßen blickte, stand da Lucy in einem babyblauen Schlafanzug.

"Lucy", sagte er lächeln und ging in die Knie um sie zu umarmen.

"Harry wo warst du denn so lange", sagte sie und ihre kleinen Händen klammerten sich an seinen Haaren.

"Ich hab mich echt beeilt. Entschuldige."

„Naja, jetzt bist du ja da. Ist das da oben wirklich Mia?", fragte sie mit großen, runden Augen und zeigte mit dem Arm hoch zur Decke.

„Das ist wirklich Mia. Gib ihr ein bisschen zeit und sie wird wieder die alte sein.", sagte e rund sie nickte.

„Weißt du was Harry. Dad hat mich gestern alleine auf einen Besen gelassen. Natürlich nur auf den Kometen, weil der Feuerblitz ist mir ja doch noch zu schnell. Aber Harry, ich war alleine auf einem Besen. Ich hätte mir gewünscht das du dabei bist, aber das ging ja leider nicht. Alle haben gesagt ich bin ganz toll geflogen."

Harry musste lächeln und strich ihr durch die Locken.

"Super Lucy. Mit ein bisschen Übung wirst du dann in Hogwarts gleich ins Team kommen und deinem Haus alle Ehre machen."

„So wie du und Dad, stimmts?", sagte sie und strahlte regelrecht.

„Ja, so wie wir", sagte Harry und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, „Geh jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht Harry", meinte sie und umarmte ihn noch mal. Dann rannte sie in ihr Zimmer. Seufzend erhob sich Harry und schloss nun die Tür hinter sich. Er machte das Licht aus und legte sich in sein Bett. Sich strecken, nahm er die Brille ab und starrte die Decke an.

"Endlich zu Hause", meinte er und sobald er die Augen schloss, war er eingeschlafen.

Soooo, weiß das hat jetzt soooooo lang gedauert **entschuldigendguck** aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem und ihr reviewt mir. Ich versuchte mich echt zu beeilen, aber die Schule macht solchen Stress...

Als Entschuldigung folgt gleich das nächste Chap!

So Leute, einen Dicken Kuss an euch.

LG

Elisabeth Courtney.

xxx


	11. Anders geplant

Lautes Geschrei riss Harry aus seinem Schlaf und er war einer der letzten die nun wach gewordne sind davon. Er hörte draußen schon hektisch Leute die Treppe rauf und runterrennen und unentwegt aus einem Zimmer weiter oben schreien schreien. Harry hatte noch nicht ganz die Augen geöffnet, da schüttelte ihn jemand heftig.

"Harry, wach auf", sagte Ron nervös und stirnrunzelnd öffnete Harry die Augen, „Sie ist zu sich gekommen...Hermine, meine ich, und glücklich ist sie nicht."

Harry war sogleich hellwach, zog sich schnell an und ging die Treppe hoch. Die Schreie waren nun deutlicher und es war ohne Zweifel Hermine ihre Stimme. Harry wollte gerade eintreten, da kam seine Mutter heraus. Sie sah vollkommen erschöpft aus und hielt ihn zurück.

"Besser du gehst da nicht hinein", schnaufte sie.

"Ich muss aber mit ihr reden", sagte er.

"Dann warte", sagte sie und eilte wieder hinein und knallte die Tür zu. Gleich darauf kam Mrs Weasley mit einem Zaubertrank in der Hand die Treppe hochgeeilt.

"Der soll sie nur einwenig beruhigen", sagte sie entschuldigend und huschte hinein. Sekunden später hörte Harry etwas gegen die Wand fliegen und klirrend zu Boden fallen. Harry biss sich nervös auf die Lippe. Er war sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, das sie wütend sein würde, aber so dermaßen? Damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet. Ihm kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als dann endlich Tür aufging und Mrs. Weasley, seine Mutter, sein Vater und auch Sirius hinauskamen. Alle sahen ziemlich erschöpft aus und James blutete auf der Wange.

„Ich wollte mit ihr reden und bin zu ihr gegangen", erklärte sein Vater, „großer Fehler. Jetzt kannst du es mal versuchen aber sie vorsichtig"

„Halte bloß Abstand", meinte Sirius, „Feuriges Temperament hat das Mädchen."

Harry nickte, holte tief Luft und trat ein. Hermine ging unruhig neben ihrem Bett auf und ab und schimpfte vor sich hin, als Harry eintrat ging es erst richtig los.

„DU! DU MIESE RATTE! DU HAST MICH AUSGETRICKST ! WIE KONNTEST DU NUR! WARTE NRU BIS ICH DICH IN DIE FINGER KRIEGE! WIE KONNTEST DU DAS NUR TUN! ICH HBAE DICH BEI MIR SCHLAFEN LASSEN, DIR ZUM ESSEN GEGEBEN! IST – DAS – DER – DER – DANK?", schrie sie mit Leibeskräften und und hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen die sanft schimmernde Wand.

„Hermine bitte-"

„KOMM MIR BLOß NICHT ZU NAHE!", schrie sie, als er vorsichtig auf sie zu kam.

„Ich musste es tun!"

„NICHTS HAST DU MÜSSEN! ICH HÄTTE ES GLEICH WISSEN MÜSSEN! WEGSCHICKEN HÄTTE ICH DICH SOLLEN!", schrie sie noch immer mit Leibeskräften, doch sie wurde langsam heiser. Sie nahm ihr Kissen und warf es gegen die unsichtbare Wand. Harry sah, das keine zerbrechlichen Gegenstände mehr bei ihr waren.

„Bitte Hermine. Lass mich doch erklären!"

"VERSCHWINDE!", schrie sie und sah ihn mit zornfunkelnden Augen an.

Harry sah sie noch einen Moment entschuldigend an und trat dann hinaus.

"Das wird schon", meinte sein Vater und klopfte ihm ermutigend auf die Schulter, „Sie braucht nur ein wenig Zeit. Aber nun komm. In zehn Minuten ist eine Versammlung."

Harry nickte nachdenklich und ging mit ihm gemeinsam hinunter in den riesigen Saal und setzte sich an seinen Platz. Währen der Versammlung war er ziemlich abwesend und bekam nur nebenbei mit, das eine richtige Vampirplage über Bradford gefallen sei und das die Todesser einen weiteren Anschlag auf Hogwarts planten. Nachdem geklärt wurde, wer sich um die Stadt Harwich kümmert, in der gerade eine Koboldaufstand war, wurde die Sitzung für heute beendet und ohne zu wissen wie, trugen Harry seine Beine in die Küche hinunter. Während alle rund um ihn über das Gehörte schwatzten, nuckelte er nur zaghaft an seiner Flasche Butterbier.

„Sie muss etwas essen. Willst du es ihr bringen", riss eine sanfte Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Mrs. Weasley hielt ihm eine Platte und einen Krug Kürbissaft hin.

"Ich glaube nicht das sie mich sehen will", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen und sackte auf seine Ellbogen.

"Du musst versuchen mit ihr zu reden! Eine Beziehung aufzubauen. Wie es mir scheint, hat sie dir vertraut und du hast sie dermaßen hintergangen....schau mich nicht so an... ich weiß das es nicht anders ging, aber sie weiß es nicht...also komm, bring ihr das hoch."

„Harry nickte knapp, nahm ihr die Sachen ab und ging hoch zu Hermines Zimmer. Vor der Tür lauschte er noch mal. Er hörte keinen Ton und trat vorsichtig ein. Erleichtert sah er sie schlafend auf ihren Bett liegen. Er huschte schnell zu ihr hinüber, gab das Essen hindurch und trat ein paar Schritte zurück und betrachtete sie. Er wusste nicht wie lange er so da stand, doch als sie sich regte, machte er kehrt und trat hinaus.

„Harry, darf ich zu Mia!", kam ihm draußen Lucy entgegengehüpft.

"Schhhht", machte Harry und tippte mit einem Finger auf seinen Mund, „Mia schläft gerade. Später darfst du dann zu ihr!"

„Gut. Gehst du jetzt mit mir hinaus fliegen", fragte sie mit großen runden Augen und Harry nickte lächelnd. SO verbrachte er den ganzen Tag mit seiner kleinen Schwester und erschien nur zu den Mahlzeiten in der Küche. Wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, musste er nicht so stark an Hermine denken und hatte nicht so ein gemeines Gefühl im Magen. Er legte sich früh in sein Bett, doch schlafen konnte er nicht. Er starrte noch stundenlang in die Dunkelheit, während er über die begangenen letzten Tage nachdachte. Erst sehr spät fielen ihm die Augen zu und umso früher wachte er dann auch auf. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er hatte das Gefühl aufstehen zu müssen. Vollkommen verschlafen und gähnend stieg er aus dem Bett und sogleich bekam er eine Gänsehaut: Er zog sich schnell an und trat aus dem Zimmer. Die Sonne war gerade dabei aufzugehen und färbte den Himmel bereits zartrosa.

Leise trat er die Treppen in das obere Stockwerk hoch und trat noch leiser in Hermines immer. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er sie gar nicht erkennen, doch dann sah er sie. Sie saß auf dem Boden zusammengekauert vor dem Fenster und hatte ihre Beine mit ihren Armen umschlungen.

„Hermine?"

„Weißt du...hier sieht man die Sterne sehr schlecht. Ich hab ganz genau geguckt, doch viele konnte ich nicht sehen."

„Wie geht's es dir?", fragte er weiter doch sie antwortete nicht. Er blickte sich um und sah die Platte die er gestern gebracht hatte, neben einem anderen Teller stehen. Beide waren nicht angerührt, nur der Krug war halb leer.

„Hast du denn keinen Hunger?", sagte Harry ruhig und trat einen Schritt näher.

"Der Himmel siehst hübsch aus, findest du nicht?", sagte sie nur.

„Hermine bitte, es tut mir Leid", sagte Harry verzweifelt, da er sich nicht mal sicher war ob sie ihn hörte. Sie starrte nur mit glasigem Blick hinaus. Er musste es wagen. Er trat vorsichtig ein paar Schritte vor und dann durch die „unsichtbare" Wand hindurch. Im nächsten Moment war Hermine aufgesprungen und stieß ihn mit solcher einer Wucht weg, das er ein paar Schritte stolperte und hinflog.

„Komm...mir bloß nicht zu nahe", sagte sie scharf und schwer atmend, „Ich habe dir vertraut. Ich habe gesagt ich will hier nicht zurück. Das ist nicht länger mein Leben."

Harry, geschockt von dem was geschehen war, realisierte das ganze noch nicht einmal. Ihm wurde die Kehle trocken und zaghaft erhob er sich. Hermine hatte sich wieder zum Fenster gesetzt und starrte auf die Straße. Harry sah sie noch lange an, bevor er sich umdrehte und hinaustrat...

Den ganzen Tag beschäftigte ihn nichts anderes als Hermine und selbst als Lucy ihn geknufft hatte, weil er nicht antwortete sah er sie nur geistesabwesend an. Er war sich unsicher geworden. Hatte er wirklich das richtige getan? War es richtig, jemanden auf solch eine Art zu hintergehen und zu zwingen an einem Ort zu sein und sogar an einem Leben teilzunehmen, das man aus Leiberkräften versucht zu verdrängen? Sie aß nicht, sie trank gerade genug und sie würde, wenn sie könnte ihm am liebsten den Hals umdrehen. Das war nicht die Hermine, die er vorhatte zurückzubringen.

Abend lag er nochlange im Bett und ein leises Quietschen ließ ihn aufhorchen. Vorsichtig stand er auf und lauschte noch mal dort er hörte nichts mehr. Als er sich hinlegen wollte, hörte wieder etwas. Dieses Mal war es ein leises, unauffälliges Krachen. Er zog sich an und schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und trat aus dem Zimmer, den Korridor entlang und hoch in den oberen Stock. Er war sich sicher, das es aus Hermine ihrem Zimmer gekommen war. Als er die Tür öffnete, kam ihm ein kühler Luftzug entgegen und was er sah, ließ ihm das Herz stehen bleiben. Das Fenster war offen und die Vorhänge wehten sanft. Er lief hinüber und blickte hinunter, doch dort sah er sie nicht. Ein Ächzen ober ihm ließ ihn aufblicken. Er sah gerade noch einen zierlichen Fuß sich auf das Dach schwingen. Plötzlich setzte sein Herz wieder ein und klopfte wie wild gegen seine Brust, das es schon schmerzte. Er rannte aus dem Zimmer hinaus und stürmte die Treppe, mit nicht gerade leisen Schritten hoch. Vor dem Dachboden blieb er stehen und riss die Tür auf. Die Kraft verließ ihn und er ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen. Dort stand sie mit wehenden Haaren. Hermine stand mit den Füßen auf dem Rand der Ziegel und auch nur die Kleinste Bewegung würde sie zu Fall bringen.

Harry fiel plötzlich das Atmen schwer und eine Leichte Übelkeit überkam ihn.

"Bitte...Hermine. Komm da runter!", sagte er mit krächzender Stimme, doch sie antwortete nicht.

„Bitte...ich liebe dich doch", sagte er und kam langsam auf sie zu. Hätte er ihr Gesicht gesehen, hätte er gesehen das sie bei seinen letzten Worten lächelte, bevro sie die Arme ausbreitete und sich fallen ließ.

„NEIN", schrie er und rannte nach vorne. Er stolperte und flog hart auf die Knie. Er wagte es nicht hinunter zu blicken. Tränen stauten sich an und rannen wie wild seine bleichen Wangen hinunter.

"Nein", sagte er noch mal, „Wieso? Wieso hast du das getan?"

Er meinte mehr sich selber damit als Hermine. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. Er würde es ihr einfach nachmachen. Sie konnte nicht so aus seinem Leben scheiden. Das konnte sie ihm nicht antun und mit dem Gedanken wollte er nicht weiterleben. Er erhob sich langsam und stieg wacklig auf einen der großen Ziegelsteine. Ein sanfter Wind empfing ihn und sogleich wurde ihm leichter ums Herz. Damit würde alles vorbei sein. Er hätte es hinter sich. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und Unbewusst starrte er zu Boden und wurde sogleich auf den Boden der Realität zurückgeholt. Das Lächeln erlosch, seine Glieder versteiften sich und sein Herz raste nun dermaßen, das er glaubte seine Brust zerspringt gleich. Da lag sie. Ihr Arm stand in einem Merkwürdigen Winkel ab und sie sah aus als hätte sie sich eingerollt. Und sie bewegte sich.

Sooooo Leute....ta ta ra taaaa. Ich weiß…ich bin soooo fieß das ich jetzt aufhör, aber der Schluss klang so verlockend. Ich beeil mich das es bald mehr gibt. Wenn sich der Techniker dazu erbarmt und mal n' bisschen sich beeilt, dann hab ich auch wieder Internet daheim und dann kommt das nächste Chap ganz schnell. Ansonsten versuch ich auch so mich zu beeilen.

Wünsch euch was

LG,  
Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


	12. Schuldgefühl

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein, und erschrocken ließ er sich nach hinten fallen, und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, bis er hart hinflog. Doch er merkte es nicht. Er hatte nur noch einen Gedanken. Umständlich stand er auf und stürmte die Treppe hinab. Er riss die Eingangstür auf und trat hinaus und rannte zu Hermine. Er ließ sich vor ihr auf die Knie fallen. Er wagte es nicht sie anzufassen, doch er musste einfach. Sie kaum berührend, nahm er sie bei der Schulter und drehte sich um und der Anblick war noch schlimmer als zu vor. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und voll von Erde und etwas Blut rann ihr von der Stirn. Ihr ganzer Körper war von Kratzern und tiefen Schnittwunden übersät. Und doch, auch wenn es nur kaum merklich war, Harry sah es gleich. Ihr Brustkorb hob sich leicht und senkte sich wieder. Ein Gefühl von Hoffnung, auch wenn es nur kaum merklich spürbar war, breitete sich in ihm aus. Er konnte nun nicht anders. Er schob die Arme unter sie und erhob sich mit ihr und ein leises Stöhnen kam von ihr. Was Harry fühlte, ließ eine schreckliche Übelkeit über ihn kommen. Er spürte Tausende von Stichen durch ihre Haut, wie Nadeln, als wäre jeder einzelne ihrer Knochen gesplittert.

"Harry was...beim Barte des Merlin", Mrs. Weasley war aus dem Haus getreten, fest in einen rosa Morgenmantel gewickelt, doch bei dem Anblick was sich ihr bot, wich die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht und sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„Sie braucht Hilfe", brachte Harry zitternd hervor.

"Oh Merlin", flüsterte Mrs. Weasley nur wie erstarrt vor sich hin und als sie Harry' s Worte endlich verstand, nickte sie wie wild und rannte in das Haus. Harry stieg die Eingangstiegen hoch und trug sie in das Haus. Mit dem Fuß schloss er die Tür. Nun stand er da und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er kam sich fruchtbar hilflos vor. Er wusste das er ihr helfen musste, doch wie? Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht wie. Sekunden später rannten seine Eltern, Mrs. und Mr. Weasley, Ron, Sirius und Dumbledore, alle im Morgenmantel, die Treppe hinab und blieben vor Harry geschockt stehen. Harry nervte das langsam.

„Sie braucht verdammt noch mal HILFE", sagte er wütend weil alle nur wie aus Eis gemeißelt da standen.

„Wir bringen sie sofort ins Krankenhaus", meinte Dumbledore schließlich.

"Sie wird dort versuchen zu fliehen.", sagte Mrs. Weasley.

"DAS IST DOCH JETZT VOLLKOMMEN EGAL. WIR KÖNNEN FROH SEIN WENN SIE BIS DAHIN ÜBERHAUPT NOCH LEBT!", schrie Harry und die anwesenden wichen einen Schritt zurück.

"Lass mich das machen", meinte Dumbledore und hob seinen Zauberstab und Harry spürte Hermine aus seinen Armen gleiten und in der Luft schweben, „Ich bringe sie nach St. Mungo."

„Ich komme mit", meinte Harry sofort.

"Nein", meinte Dumbledore bestimmt, „Du bist zu aufgewühlt. Du wirst jetzt nichts für sie tun können.

„Aber"

"Vertraue mir doch, Harry", meinte Dumbledore und seinen blauen Augen sahen Harry durchdringend an und Harry nickte knapp. Er wusste das er ihm vertrauen konnte. Dumbeldore drehte sich um und verschwand mit Hermine hinter sich herfliegend aus dem Raum. Nun wusste Harry jedoch nicht was er tun sollte. Er wagte es nicht die anderen anzusehen, da er sich nun schämte. Dafür sie angeschrieen zu haben und dafür das er sich das Leben nehmen wollte. Ihm wurde wieder schrecklich übel und ohne aufzublicken, ging er an den anderen, die Treppe hoch und verschwand im Badezimmer. Er blickte in den Spiegel und erschrak selbst ein wenig. Er war furchtbar blass mit einem Hauch von Gelb im Gesicht. Seine Augen waren ungewohnt stumpf und seine Lippen waren aufgerissen. Er zog sich unbewusst die Kleidung aus und stellte sich dann für die nächste Stunde unter die Dusche und dass das Wasser brennend heiß war, nahm er nicht wahr. Ein leises klopfen an der Tür, ließ ihn abwesend aufblicken.

"Harry Schatz, kommst du bitte in die Küche wenn du fertig bist?", hörte er seine Mutter vorsichtig fragen. Er antwortete nicht, aber er drehte das Wasser ab. Er wäre lieber hier ertrunken, anstatt jetzt sich vor die anderen zu stellen, doch trotzdem stieg er aus der Dusche und schnappte sich das nächste Handtuch. Als er sich dann schleppend langsam wieder angezogen hatte, trat er aus dem Badezimmer und brauchte um jede Stieg hinabzusteigen seine Zeit. Als er dann endlich unten war, stellet er verwundert fest, das nur Dumbledore da war. Er saß bei Tisch mit einem dampfenden Butterbier vor sich und eines ihm gegenüber.

"Ah, Harry", sagte er dann und seine müden Augen blickten ihn an, „Setz dich doch"

Ein erschöpftes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als Harry sich setzte:

"Wie geht's es dir?", fragte er dann doch Harry antwortete nicht.

"Hermine hat sich schlimme Verletzungen zugezogen, aber sie ist in guten Händen", sagte er dann und Harry blickte auf.

"Wann darf ich sie sehen?"

„Sobald ihr Zustand stabil ist. Ich denke Mal in ein paar Tagen", sagte Dumbeldore und seufzte schwer, „Es ist alles meine Schuld."

„Na ja. Sie warne es nicht der sie hergebracht hat, oder?, sagte Harry und sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Ich aber war es aber, der die Idee hatte sie da oben festzuhalten. Ich sah es als das einzig richtige, für den Moment. Sie wäre sonst sofort aus der Tür raus. Ich selber hatte es versucht mit ihr zu sprechen...aber nun ja...Hermine hat eben Temperament.

"Professor...wollen sie gar nicht wissen...ich meine...wie es geschehen ist?", fragte Harry zögernd. Er wollte es natürlich nicht erzählen, doch es war ihm klar, das Dumbeldore davon in Kenntnis gesetzt werden sollte.

"Ich weiß so weit das wichtigste und das reicht mir. Ich weiß wie schwer es für dich selber sein muss, also belassen wir es darauf."

„Und was ist...was ist wenn sie wieder gesund ist?", fragte Harry dann und es graute ihm vor der Antwort. Er wollte nicht das sie ging, doch wenn das die einzige Möglichkeit war, sie zu schützen, dann würde er sicht damit abfinden müssen.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich weiß es nicht Harry. Für' s erste wird sie wieder herkommen müssen und dann sehen wir weiter."

Harry nahm ein paar große Schlücke von seinen Butterbier und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Mund ab.

„Gib dir nicht die Schuld dafür, Harry"

„Wir können von glück reden das sie lebt...ich meine ich habe sie fast in den Tod getrieben. Sie ist günstig gefallen...sie könnte schon tot sein."

„Nein Harry, das hat nichts mit ihrem Aufprall zu tun. Der Tod wollte sie nicht."

„Was?"

„Es ist sehr kompliziert aber es reicht dir das zu wissen. Wenn der Tod einen nicht will, kann man noch so oft sich tödlich verletzen. Der Tod nimmt nur die, die er sich selbst erwählt. Hermine war, Merlin sei Dank, nicht dabei."

"Woher wissen sie, dass das stimmen soll?"

„Weit du, ich bin ein alter Mann. Ich musste schon vieles miterleben und so was lernt man im Laufe des Lebens. Auch du wirst es einmal begreifen."

Harry sagte nichts, sondern trank nur weiter sein Buttebier aus.

„Aber du solltest dich erst einmal ausruhen und dich schlafen legen.", sagte er dann und Harry erhob sich langsam.

"Gute Nacht Professor", sagte er.

"Und Harry", sagte Dumbeldore und Harry drehte sich nochmals um, „Hüte dein Leben so du es noch hast. Es ist viel zu kostbar. Bei jedem kommt einmal die Zeit, aber wir bestimmen sie nicht. Also sollten wir es gar nicht erst versuchen"

„Harry sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, bis er verstand. Er nickte knapp und verließ die Küche. Er ging in sein Zimmer, zog sich schnell um und legte sich in sein Bett. Erst spät in der Nacht fand er die Ruhe einzuschlafen. Die nächsten Tage fühlte sich Harry nicht so schlecht wie er erwartet hätte. E versuchte so gut wie möglich sich abzulenken und es gelang ihm auch halb Wegs. Er interessierte sich mehr für die Versammlungen und diskutierte gerne stundenlang über, das was zu machen wäre. Die anderen sagten nichts und sprachen ihn auch in keinster Weise auf das geschehene an, worüber er mehr als nur Froh war. Erst nachdem Hermine nun schon seit einer Woche im St.Mungo war, kam es zur Sprache.

„Harry Schatz, möchztest du noch was haben?"; fragte seine Mutter, als er spät am Abend sein Mahl hatte.

"Nein danke"; meinte Harry nur und lehne sich zurück, „Ich bin satt"

„Gut, denn ich müsste mit dir reden", meinte sie dann und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Sie wirkte leicht nervös, jedoch lächelte sie.

„Um was geht' s? Wenn es wegen Swindon ist, ich hab das schon mit Dad besprochne und er meint er wird es zu nächsten Versammlung zur Sprache bringen und die anderen über die neuesten Dinge informieren. Diese Trolle gehen mir ganz schön auf die Nerven."

„Nun eigentlich geht es um was anderes. Also, weiß du. Dumbleodre kam heute zu uns hinunter als du gerade mit Ron Schah gespielt hast und er teile uns mit, das Hermine morgen aus dem St. Mungo entlassen wird"

Lily biss sich auf die Lippe und sah Harry behutsam an. Sie wartete auf eine Reaktion, dohc als er sich nicht rührte sprach e weiter.

"Es ist verständlich wenn du nicht möchtest, doch wenn du willst kannst du morgen früh mit den andern gehen sie abholen. Aber wenn nicht, ist das völlig in Ordnung Schatz. Falls du noch etwas Zeit brauchst-"

„Ich gehe mit", meinte Harry bestimmt und blickte auf, „Ich bin schon müde. Gute Nacht Mum."

Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, erhob er sich und verließ die Küche. Mit schnellen Schritten war er dann in seinem Zimmer oben. Ron war nicht da, was er im Moment auch ganz gut fand. Er zog sich um und warf sich in sein bett. Natürlich wollte er Hermine sehen, die Frage war nur ob sie ihn sehen will. Was ist wenn sie bei seinem Anblick wieder wütend wird und versucht sich selbst zu verletzen. Noch einmal würde er so etwas nicht ertragen.

Erhörte wie die Tür auf ging und Ron leise ins Zimmer trat: Harry hatte nun keine große Lust mit ihm zu reden, also blieb er still liegen und tat als würde er schlafen.

Morgen würde er sie wieder sehen. Bevor sie irgendetwas tun kann, würde er ihr sagen, das sie gehen kann wenn sie nicht mehr hier sein möchte. Er konnte das nicht länger mit ihr tun. Wenn sie es nicht wollte, würde er sie nicht gefangen halten.

So Leute, ja, ja ich weiß, ich brauch immer s lange bis das nächste Chapi kommt, aber ich komm so selten ins Internet. Aber am 23.kommt der Internetmann(ich sag das Wort so gerne) und dann geht's ja wieder! Und außerdem sind da auch noch Ferien a wird ich mir viel Zeit zum schrieben nehmen.

Also,

Wünsch euch was!

Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


	13. Rückkehr und etwas ist anders

Die nächsten Tagen ließ sich Harry kaum blicken. Er aß früh am Morgen ein wenig und kam spät am Abend wenn die anderen schon schliefen in die Küche hinab um sich ein Stück Brot zu nehmen. Er antwortete tonlos wenn er was gefragt wurde und saß meistens nur auf seinem bett und starrte starr zur Wand, da in eine Frage quälte. Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie ihn sehen würde? Er wusste es nicht und die Ungewissheit breitete Angst in ihm aus. Er hätte das alles nie tun dürfen. Das er in die Zeit zurückreiste um wen zu retten, war unakzeptabel. Dumbledore' s Worten zufolge hat es geschehen müssen und er hatte sich da nicht einzumischen, doch er war egoistisch genug gewesen um das zu missachten Er wollte nur seine Eltern zurück, aber zu welchen Preis? Wäre Hermines Mutter wirklich gestorben ohne die Zeitreise? Und auch so war in dieser Zeit Krieg. Er würde wohl kaum noch Zeit haben sich um Hermine zu kümmern. Er hatte die Welt in die Schlacht geführt und würde in dieser auch mitkämpfen müssen.

Als es dann soweit war, hatte Harry die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und wartete stundenlang alleine in der Küche bis bei Sonnenaufgang die, die mitgingen total verschlafen eintrudelten. Man bat Harry, doch was zu frühstücken, doch er lehnte entschieden ab. Jetzt etwas essen konnte er nicht. Er wartete einerseits nur ungeduldig das sie endlich loskonnten, doch andererseits wäre er viel lieber hier geblieben. Als dann endlich alle soweit waren, atmete er nochmals tief durch, bevor sie ins St.Mungo apparierten.

Er fand sich Sekunden später im Wartezimmer wieder und folgte den anderen zum Schalter. Dumbledore sprach mit der Empfangsdame und diese holte einen Heiler, der sie durch mehrere Gänge führte, bis sie an einem kleinen Zimmer angelangt waren. Harry blieb prompt stehen und starrte die Tür an. Sollte er reingehen? Musste er wohl, oder? Konnte er nickte einfach umdrehen und gehen?

"Harry Schatz, alles in Ordnung?", hörte er seine Mutter von weit weg sagen und sah sie mit leerem Blick an, bevor er knapp nickte.

„Wir gehen vor", meinte sein Vater und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „Und rufen dich dann ins Zimmer"

Harry war froh darüber, so hatte er noch ein wenig Zeit. Also ließen sie ihn da stehen, Lily ging eher unfreiwillig und traten ein. Harry versuchte angespannt zu lauschen, doch er konnte nur leise Stimmen vernehmen. Nach ein paar Minuten, ihm kam es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, trat sein Vater aus der Tür und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Harry atmete nochmals tief durch und trat dann ein, doch als er sie erblickte blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Das weiße Nachthemd was sie trug ließ ihre bleiche Haut noch milchiger wirken und tiefe Augenringe waren in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Bis auf Dutzende blaue Flecken und einem Bluterguss war nichts mehr von dem Sturz zu merken.

„Hermine?", fragte er langsam, doch er bewegte sich keinen Schritt. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn mit seltsam leeren Augen lange an. Dann erhob sie sich und ging an ihm vorbei zu Dumbledore. Der lächelte sie aufmuntern an und trat mit ihr aus dem Zimmer. Harry wollte schon hinterher, doch sein Vater hielt ihn zurück.

"Lass nur, die reisen anders als wir. Das wäre nun zu gefährlich für Hermine", meinte er sanft und Harry nickte knapp.

„Gut, dann können wir ja wieder zurück", meinte Lily, atmete tief durch und schon war sie appariert. James folgte gleich darauf und nach wenigen Sekunden hob auch Harry träge den Zauberstab und verschwand.

Zurück im Haus ging er sogleich hoch in sein Zimmer, da er von unten Stimmen vernahm und im Moment überhaupt keine Lust hatte mit irgendwem auch nur zu sprechen. Eine seltsame Müdigkeit die mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengrube verbunden warüberkam ihn und Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus als er sich schwer auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er bekam die Augen nur schwer auf und Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen.

Erst bei Morgengrauen erwachte er wieder und verwirrt blinzeln setzte er sich auf, bis er sich erinnerte. Hermine war wieder da. Und mit dem Gedanken überkam ihn die Angst. Sofort sprang er auf und rannte einen Stock höher. Vor ihrer Tür blieb er nochmals zögern stehen. Wollte er sie wirklich sehen? Wollte er wirklich wissen ob sie da war? Doch ob er wollte, war im Moment egal: Er musste und das wusste er. Mit einem festen Griff riss er die Tür auf und im nächsten Moment rutschte ihm das Herz in die Hose. Das Zimmer war leer. Gehetzt blickte er zum Fenster, doch dieses war zu. Auch sonst waren alle Gegenstände heil im Zimmer und selbst das Bett hatte Hermine benutzt gehabt. Wo war sie dann? Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, also wollte er sehen ob jemand schon wach war und in der Küche saß und rannte sogleich laut polternd die Treppen hinab und stürmte in die Küche. Und diesmal schien sein Denkvermögen für nen Moment auszusetzen, doch bei genauerem hinsehen, wusste er das er nicht träumte.

Da saß sie. Seelenruhig hatte sie auf einem der Stühle die Beine zusammengezogen und war dabei, einen Joghurt zu löffeln. Sein kommen hatte sie ein wenig eingeschüchtert, doch sie schrak nicht zurück.

„Ich...hatte Hunger", sagte sie und in ihren Augen erkannte er, das etwas anders war.

Es war Hermine die zu ihm sprach.

Sooooooooooooooo, ich weiß. Es hat wirklich, wirklich lange gedauert, doch ich will mich wieder mehr dieser Geschichte widmen und ich hoffe das euch das Chapter trotzdem gefallen und das ihr mir reviewt.

Wünsch euch was,

Elisabeth Courtney


	14. Hermine ist zurück

Mit einem Mal wurde für Harry wieder alles anders. Hermine war zurück. Hermine, und nicht das fremde Mädchen, das er zunächst mitgebracht hatte. Und sie war auch bereit in die Zaubererwelt wieder einzutreten. So fühlte er zu mindest. Sie redete noch nicht viel mit den anderen selbst Harry warf sie nur schüchterne Blicke zu, doch das genügte ihm. Es war befreiend sie bei sich zu haben.

Doch nun wurde es Zeit, Hermine auch wieder anzupassen und Harry wollte nicht in ihrer Haut stecken. Seitdem sie sich wieder, zwar still und leise, bei den anderen in der Küche blicken ließ, hatten es sich Lily und Mrs. Weasley zur Aufgabe gemacht sie, nun, sagen wir aufzupäppeln. Einen ganzen Tag lang verbrachten sie mit ihr gemeinsam im Badezimmer und nicht nur einmal hörte man von draußen her, Hermine jammern und manchmal sogar herumschimpfen, was aber Harry recht belustigte. Doch er wollte sie endlich sehen, doch das durfte er noch nicht. Meinte Lily zu mindest.

„Du wirst sie schon früh genug sehen", meinte sie nun zum dutzenstem Mal als er nun seiner Mutter jedes Mal die Stiegen rauft und runter hinterher rannte, wenn sie mal rauskam aus dem Badezimmer um was zu holen, „Und jetzt nerv mich bitte nicht Schatz, ich hab zu tun"

Und somit ließ sie ihn immer vor dem Bad stehen und schlug ihm die Nase vor der Tür zu. Nicht das Harry nicht versucht hätte etwas zu erspähen, in den kurzen Zeiten, wenn die Tür offen war, doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Seufzend ging er dann in die Küche hinunter und gesellte sich zu Ron, der James und Sirius beim Zaubererschach zusah und ihnen Tipps gab.

„Bloß nicht den Bauern da hinstellen, siehst du denn nicht den Springer, Sirius?", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und Sirius bewegte seine Figur grummelnd woanders hin fort, „Harry! Schon was neues von Hermine?"

„Nichts", meinte Harry gelangweilt und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben seinen Vater nieder.

„Lily hat gerade Enthaarungswachs, ihr kennt doch dieses Zeug mit dem sich die Muggel quälen, aus dem Zimmer geholt", meinte James und verzog das Gesicht und zu viert saßen sie da und zogen mit Mitleidigen Gesichtern die Luft ein.

„Ich weiß noch wie Lily das damals so witzig fand das an uns zu „testen" Padfoot", meinte er dann und Sirius schüttelte sich. Doch Harry fing unwillkürlich an zu grinsen.

„Hat sie das echt getan?"

„Was? Oh ja. Sie kam damals zu uns in den Schlafsaal. Es war noch äußerst früh und Padfoot und ich haben geschlafen. Sie und ihre Freundin Lucy DuGrey zigen jeweils Sirius und mir vorsichtig die Decke weg. Und dann zack...", meinte James dann als wäre das Erklärung genug und Harry reichte es auch um zu verstehen.

Plötzlich ging die Türe auf und Lily und Mrs. Weasley traten zufrieden herein.

"Fertig?", schoss es gleich aus Harry heraus und auch die anderen starrten erwartungsvoll zur Tür.

„Wenn wir nicht gut sind, dann ist es niemand", meinte Mrs. Weasley strahlend und gleich sah ich was sie meinte, als Hermine durch die Tür trat. Es war unglaublich- Es war mehr ein Schock als eine Überraschung. Er hätte vieles erwartet, aber nicht das. Das sie sie so verändert hatten. Oder wohl besser gesagt zurückverändert in die gewohnte Hermine.

Ihr Haar war nun nicht mehr buschig, sondern nur noch von leichten Wellen durchzogen und vor allem war es sauber und gleichmäßig lang und reichte ihr bis zu den Schultern. Ihr Gesicht war frei von jeglichem Schmutz und ihre Nussbraunen Augen waren nicht mehr stumpf und abgedroschen, sondern glänzten wieder...Moment...bildete er es sich ein...nein, tatsächlich sie waren wieder braun. Doch Harry konnte gerade nicht fragen. Ihre vorher trockenen Lippen waren wieder charmant dunkel und voll. Sie trug eine einfach jeans und einen hübschen schwarzen Pullover, und Harry fand sie unglaublich. Und was ihn nun noch mehr überraschte...sie lächelte...sie lächelte tatsächlich wieder.

„Wow, Hermine du siehst toll aus", meinte Ron der als erstes ein Wort herausbrachte und strahlte sie an.

„So aber nun aber lasst uns bitte essen", jammerte Lily, „Ihr habt ja den ganzen Tag faulenzen können. Harry, ron, deckt bitte den tisch.

Und schon waren die Lily und Mrs.Weasley mit dem Essen kochen beschäftigt und auch James und Sirius packten das Schach weg und wollten ihnen helfen, wobei sie sie wohl nur störten, da sie die ganze Zeit mit dem Essen blöd rumspielten, doch Harry fand es ganz amüsant.

„Lass das James", meinte Lily jedoch verärgert und nahm ihm die Tomaten, mit denen er gerade jonglieren wollte, aus den Händen, „Du bist nun 39 und benimmst dich wie zehn"


End file.
